Mi maestro es un fantasma
by Unichulosience D
Summary: AU Mi nombre es Nagisa Shiota, estoy en tercero de preparatoria. Mi vida no es precisamente "normal", pues puedo ver fantasmas; pero no cualquier fantasma, sino que los de las personas que han sido brutalmente asesinadas y los de sus respectivos asesinos. Esta es la historia de mi vida...
1. Introducción

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic de KarmaXNagisa, pero esta vez será una historia mucho más larga.**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

* * *

 _ **(Introducción)**_

 _ **AU**_

 _Nagisa. Nagisa Shiota. Ese es mi nombre. Soy un estudiante de preparatoria._

 _Mi vida no podría describirse como "normal". Desde muy pequeño he sido capaz de ver espíritus. Y aunque eso suene a típica película de terror barata, es verdad. Solo que no son simples espíritus a los que puedo ver, sino que son espíritus un tanto particulares._

 _¿A qué me refiero con eso?_

 _Bueno, verán, yo solo puedo ver a los espíritus de las personas que han sido brutalmente asesinadas y de las personas que han cometido tales asesinatos._

 _Esto me ha vuelto una persona un tanto paranoica. Bueno, eso y que mi madre me trate como a un bicho raro._

 _Al principio, ella creía que eran simples imaginaciones de niño pequeño. Pero, después de decírselo una y otra vez, terminó por creerme._

 _Aunque, ahora pienso que quizá no debería habérselo dicho._

 _Ella cree que estoy loco, pero aún así nunca me ha despreciado por ello._

 _O así era entes..._

 _Antes de que comenzaran los rumores..._

 _Antes de que lo conociera a él..._

 _La persona que hizo que mi vida se pusiera patas para arriba._

 _ **(Introducción)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo (o introducción)**

 **Cualquier comentario, idea, opinión, etc. es bienvenida.**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo! :D**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 1)**_

 **AU**

 _Suena el despertador. Genial..._

 _Me levanto de mala gana. Odio el tener que levantarme por las mañanas, sobretodo si ese día hay escuela._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ir a la escuela?_

 _O, más bien, ¿Por qué tengo que pasarla tan mal en la escuela?_

 _Todos me tratan de raro. Bueno, soy raro._

 _¡Pero eso no es motivo como para tratarme tan mal!_

 _Lo peor de todo es el saber que a mi madre no le importa un bledo lo que me pase. Muchas veces le he dicho ya que me cambie de escuela, que la paso mal, que me maltratan. Pero aún así no hace nada al respecto._

 _En fin..._

 _Me preparo para ir a la escuela._

 _Estoy en tercero de preparatoria. Me alegra pensar en que, pronto, voy a poder librarme de esta tortura._

 _Pero no me sirve de mucho. No se que carrera voy a seguir en el futuro. Ni a que me voy a dedicar._

 _Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela._

 _Genial... otro día de clases aburridas, recreos solitarios y tristes almuerzos en el baño._

 _Si tan solo tuviera un amigo..._

 _Suspiro agotado y me dispongo a entrar._

 _Pero algo llama mi atención. La figura borrosa de un hombre me observaba curiosa. Estaba recostado contra un árbol del jardín frontal._

 _Nadie notaba su presencia._

 _Caí en cuenta de que debía de ser un espíritu._

 _Genial... lo que me faltaba. Ya suficiente tengo con tener que levantarme cada día para ir a pasarla mal a la escuela, como para tener que lidiar con un deprimente espíritu._

 _Ignorándolo, entré en la escuela y me dirigí a mi salón._

 _Como de costumbre, nadie se giró siquiera a mirarme. Me ignoraron rotundamente._

 _El día transcurrió como de costumbre, aburrido, interminable._

 _Caminaba de regreso a mi casa._

 _Me invadió una extraña sensación, sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo._

 _Me giré, pero no vi a nadie. Tanto espíritu me está volviendo paranoico._

 _Llegué a casa, dejé mis cosas en el salón y me dirigí a mi cuarto._

 _Al entrar, pude ver como el espíritu de antes me observaba recostado en mi cama._

-Oh, ya volviste- _dijo con_ _ironía_ \- Que bien, quería hablar contigo.

-¿¡Que!?- _No pude reprimir un grito, que suerte que mi madre no estaba en casa_ \- ¿Co-conmigo?

-¿Con quién sino?

 _ **(Capítulo 1)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Cualquier comentario, idea, opinión, etc. es bienvenida.**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo! :D**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 2)**_

 **AU**

-Oh, ya volviste- _dijo con_ _ironía_ \- Que bien, quería hablar contigo.

-¿¡Que!?- _No pude reprimir un grito, que suerte que mi madre no estaba en casa_ \- ¿Co-conmigo?

-¿Con quién sino?

 _No logro comprender,_

 _¿Quién es él y por qué quiere hablar conmigo?_

-¿Qu-quién eres?

-¡Soy el mejor asesino del mundo!- _dijo con entusiasmo_ \- Pero puedes llamarme Shinigami-sama.

 _¿¡Shinigami-sama!? ¿¡Ese Shinigami-sama!?_

-¿Que te sucede? Estás pálido.

 _¿¡Que carajo está pasando acá!?_

-Tranquilo, no vine a hacerte daño- _me tranquilizó_ _al notar mi expresión de inquietud_ \- estoy aquí para darte un consejo.

 _No respondí._

 _¿Un consejo? ¿Para qué quería yo el consejo de un asesino?_

 _Al no obtener respuesta, continuó hablando._

-Te he estado observando estos últimos días.- _¿Observando?_ \- Me he dado cuenta de que no la pasas muy bien en la escuela, y estoy aquí para proponerte algo- _hizo una pausa,_ _me miró con malicia_ \- Conviértete en un asesino.

 _Tardé un tiempo en procesar sus palabras._

" _Conviértete en un asesino"_

-Tu solo piénsalo- _y, diciendo esto, desapareció._

 _No he podido dormir en toda la noche. No podía sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Shinigami-sama._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuando se supone que murió?_ _No sabía nada al respecto._

 _E_ _so no importa_ _, solo debo_ _ignorarlo_ _hasta que se vaya._

 _Ya en la escuela:_

 _Al llegar al salón, no me sorprendí al ver a Shinigami-sama recostado contra la pared del fondo. De cierto modo, me lo esperaba._

 _Lo ignoré y me dirigí a mi asiento._

 _Durante el almuerzo, sucedió otro funesto hecho:_

 _Terasaka,_ Ryouma _Terasaka._ _Bully por excelencia, idiota total. Siempre rodeado por la pandilla de imbéciles que tiene por amigos._

 _Siente_ _un_ _especial_ _placer_ _por_ _hacerme la vida imposible._ _Así a sido_ _desde que íbamos a primaria._

 _Realmente lo odio._

 _Su despreciable rostro me observaba con sorna._

 _-He_ _y! Nagisa,-_ _ _que raro, hoy no lo seguían sus descerebrados amigos__ _-_ _¿Feliz de volverme a ver?_

 _-Ojalá te hubieran expulsado-_ _ _Terasaka había sido suspendido durante varias semanas, a causa de una pelea__ _ _con unos alumnos de otro colegio.__

 _-_ _Ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque se te podría volver en contra._

 _ _Luego se fue.__

 _ _Realmente lo odio. Lo odio con toda mi alma. Ojalá solo se muriera.__

 _ _Caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho.__

 _ _No, no debía pensar eso. Solo le estaría demostrando a Shinigami-sama que él tenía razón.__

 _ _Aunque,__ _ _mi vida sería mucho más__

 _ _sencilla si él no estuviera vivo...__

 _ _ **(Capítulo 2)**__

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo :)**_

 _ **Publicaré el próximo capítulo en unos días ;D**_

 _ **Cualquier opinión, idea, comentario, etc. es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 3)**_

 **AU**

 _" _Aunque,__ _ _mi vida sería mucho más sencilla si él no estuviera vivo..."__

 _ _No logro sacar esas palabras de mi mente.__

 _ _Sufrí mucho a causa de Terasaka, pero ese no es motivo__ _ _suficiente__ _ _como para cometer tan atroz crimen.__

 _-_ _¿Indeciso?-_ _ _escucho una voz detrás de mi, me giro y me encuentro con Shinigami-sama observándome fijamente__ _\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte..._

 _-No se que hacer,-_ _ _susurré__ _\- quiero darle su merecido, pero me parece muy extremo el quitarle la vida._

 _-Supuse que dirías eso...-_ _ _suspiró cansado.__

 _ _Estoy seguro de que hay otra opción, solo debo encontrarla...__

 _ _Pero todo se derrumbó al escuchar las palabras de Shinigami-sama:__

 _-_ _¡Ya se! Me convertiré en tu profesor, te instruiré en el arte del asesinato-_ _ _lo miré estupefacto__ _\- Tengo un plan, tan solo debes cumplirlo al pie de la letra y todo saldrá bien._

 _ _No estaba muy seguro de que todo fuera a salir bien, pero no perdería nada por intentarlo...__

 _ _Además, debo admitir, que me dio curiosidad el saber que clase de plan tenía en mente.__

 _-De acuerdo, ¿Que debo hacer?_

 _ _Me sonrió. Luego susurró su plan en mi oído, cosa inútil porque nadie podía oírnos.__

 _ _Quedé asombrado.__

 _-¿De verdad funcionará?_

 _-_ _Por supuesto, créeme, soy un experto en el tema._

 _ _Al día siguiente:__

 _ _ **Se ha encontrado el cuerpo de un joven de preparatoria flotando a la deriva por el río.**__

 _" _ **La víctima fue golpeada en la cabeza con un objeto pesado, posiblemente de metal. Luego fue arrojada al río.**__

 _ _ **Hemos identificado a la víctima como Ryouma**_ _ **Terasaka,**_ _ **estudiante de tercero de preparatoria.**__

 _ _ **No hay rastro del asesino, no hemos encontrado**_ _ **el arma**_ _ **, y no se ha encontrado evidencia alguna. De no ser por el golpe en la cabeza, diría que fue**_ _ **un**_ _ **suicidio."**_ _A__ _segura uno de los médicos forenses a cargo de la autopsia._

 _Eso decía el periódico de hoy._

 _No podía creer lo que había hecho, pero me sorprendía aún más que no me hubieran descubierto._

-¿Ves?, te dije que todo saldría bien- _Shinigami-sama estaba detrás de mi, observando atentamente el periódico._

-Está bien, lo admito- _rezongué_ \- tenías razón.

 _Pero lo que no sabía era que así comenzaría mi vida como asesino. Como la reencarnación de Shinigami-sama._

 _O, como yo lo llamaba: **Koro-sensei.**_

 _ **(Capítulo 3)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo :D**

 **Me gustaría saber que opina** **s** **, así que puedes dejar tu opinión, comentario, idea, sugerencia, etc.** **en los comentarios.**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **PD: intentaré comenzar a escribir capítulos más largos :P**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 4)**_

 **AU**

 _La clase entera estaba de luto. Incluyendo los que, como yo, odiaban a Terasaka._

 _En ningún momento sospecharon que el culpable de la muerte del bully estaba entre ellos._

 _Todavía no asimilo lo ocurrido. Me cuesta creer que yo fuera el que lo haya matado. Pero a la vez, estoy feliz de que todo haya salido de acuerdo al plan._

 _A partir de ese día, comencé con las clases de Koro-sensei. Más precisamente, clases para convertirme en un gran asesino, el mejor, el sucesor de Shinigami-sama._

 _Los aburridos días de escuela se convirtieron en divertidas clases para asesinar._

 _Koro-sensei me instruía en el arte del sigilo. Me enseñaba el preciso lugar en donde debía apuñalar a mi víctima, donde golpear para dejarla inconsciente, como deshacerme de los cadáveres, como inculpar a otros y mucho más._

 _Ya tenía en la mira a mi próxima víctima: Daniel Takuchi._

 _Además, como recomendación de Koro-sensei, comencé a elaborar fichas sobre mis víctimas, para ayudar a la hora de la elaboración de los planes._

 _Esta es la ficha que creé sobre Daniel:_

 **Nombre:** Daniel Takuchi

 **Características físicas:** Alto; musculoso; ojos verdes; rubio (teñido).

 **Características mentales:** Estúpido; vago; aprovechado; ridículo.

 **Relación: ** Antiguo compañero de clases.

 **Motivo:** Imbécil total, bully por conveniencia, hizo mi vida miserable durante toda primaria, lo odio más que a Terasaka (y eso es mucho)

 _Koro-sensei me ayudó a planificar el cómo acabaría con la vida de Daniel._

 **" Primero: Debes atraerlo con una escusa, puede ser cualquier cosa siempre que lo incite a venir.**

 **Segundo : Escóndete y aguarda hasta que se acerque lo suficiente a ti para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente.**

 **Tercero : Apuñálalo varias veces (las suficientes como para que parezca una venganza).**

 **Y, por último, Cuarto: Tira el cadáver y el arma a un contenedor de basura cercano, cosa que alguien lo encuentre.**

 **Debes elegir un lugar lejos de tu casa y escuela, y es muy importante que te asegures de no dejar prueba alguna que lleve a**

 **volverte uno de los sospechosos."** _eso es lo que Koro-sensei me dijo._

 _Ahora solo necesito juntar los elementos._

 _Debo pasar desapercibido. Cubriré mi cabello y rostro, cosa que no puedan reconocerme. Usaré ropa cómoda, pero discreta._

 _¿De donde voy a sacar un arma? Luego le preguntaré a Koro-sensei donde conseguir una._

 _Necesito una buena escusa, para así llamar su atención. Algo sencillo bastará, no es alguien muy inteligente que digamos._

" _ **Conozco tu secreto. Si no quieres que todos lo descubran, júntate conmigo en el callejón de la calle Willenburg este sábado a la 1AM.**_

 _ **Asegúrate de venir solo, o sino será demasiado tarde..."**_

 _Me gusta. Es simple, pero eficiente._

 _Muy bien, hoy es jueves, tengo tiempo suficiente para preparar todo para este sábado._

Pero lo que Nagisa no sabía era que este mismo sábado comenzaría no solo su carrera como asesino profesional, sino que también conocería a la persona que cambiaría su vida completamente (Aún más que Koro-sensei)... _**Akabane Karma**_

 _ **(Capítulo 4)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho ;)**

 **Me gustaría saber que opinas sobre esta historia. Cualquier comentario, opinión, idea, sugerencia, etc. es bienvenida.**

 **En el próximo capítulo entrará en escena nuestro querido pelirrojo :D**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 5)**_

 **AU**

 _Karma. Akabane Karma. Ese es mi nombre._

 _Voy a tercero de preparatoria y, sin alardear, soy el que mejores notas tiene en todo el curso (Se nota que la humildad no es su fuerte ¬_¬)._

 _Mi especialidad es meterme en problemas de todo tipo: peleas, fugas, robos, disturbios. En fin, la lista es larga._

 _Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que realmente importa es la manera en la que conocí a Nagisa Shiota o, más bien, como me relacioné con él (somos compañeros de clase, así que ya lo conocía)._

" **Tal vez fue coincidencia. Tal vez fue el destino. Tal vez todo esto es el simple producto de mi loca imaginación."**

 _Eso fue lo primero que pensé ante esta situación._

 _Flash Back_

 _Estaba dando un paseo nocturno (No estoy muy seguro del por qué), cuando algo llama mi atención: veo a Daniel Takuchi (un ex-compañero de primaria) paseando con actitud tensa, como si estuviese buscando a alguien._

 _Con curiosidad, lo seguí desde la distancia._

 _Lo vi entrar al callejón que hay en la calle Willenburg._

 _Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto._

 _Me acerco sigiloso y hecho un vistazo al interior del oscuro callejón._

 _Lo que veo me deja petrificado: alguien saltó desde detrás de una pila de cajas y golpeó a Daniel en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego, sacó un reluciente cuchillo de cocina y atravesó el cuerpo de la víctima repetidas veces. Por último, recogió el cadáver de Takuchi y lo tiró en el interior de un contenedor de basura, junto con el cuchillo ensangrentado._

 _No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Acababa de presenciar un asesinato. Eso si que no se ve todos los días._

-Ufff...- _¡E_ _staba hablando! ¡El asesino estaba hablando!- funcionó, ¿No Koro-sensei?_

 _¿Koro-sensei? ¿Acaso estaba hablando solo?_

 _De repente, el asesino misterioso, se gira en mi dirección._

 _Su rostro estaba cubierto con un pasamontañas negro del cual solo asomaban un par de brillantes ojos azules, que me resultaron extrañamente familiares.  
_

-¿Un testigo? Esto no me lo vi venir- _su voz era suave,_ _levemente_ _aguda._

-Espera, yo he oído esa voz antes- _traté de hacer memoria_ \- ¿Nagisa-kun? ¿Eres tu?

 _Me observó sorprendido. ¿Acerté?_

-Genial... lo que me faltaba,- _se quitó el pasamontañas que recubría su cabeza, el delicado (y femenino) rostro de Nagisa Shiota emergió de este_ \- supongo que no vale la pena intentar negarlo. Si, soy yo.

 _Lo miré estupefacto. Nunca creí que alguien tan callado y tímido como Nagisa fuera capaz de cometer un asesinato así._

 _Algo hizo "Click" en mi cabeza. De cierto modo tiene sentido, Daniel siempre molestó a Nagisa por su aspecto tan... afeminado._

 _Espera, Terasaka también lo hacia... ¿Acaso Nagisa también lo había matado a él?_

-Supongo que estás confundido...- S _u voz expresaba seguridad, no había ningún deje de temor en ella._ _Eso me sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta de que acababa de ser descubierto_ _con las manos en la masa (¿O será con las manos en la sangre?)_ \- Estoy dispuesto a contestar todas tus preguntas... con una condición.

-¿Qué condición?- _no pude evitar sentir curiosidad,_ _había muchas cosas que quería saber al respecto._

-Que te me unas, que seas mi cómplice en el asesinato- _esbozó una media sonrisa._

 _¿Yo? ¿Cómplice? ¿Asesinato? Esas palabras revoloteaban en mi cabeza. ¿Que debía hacer?_

 _Algo en mi interior quería decirle que si. Pero, por otra parte, no estaba muy seguro de que él fuera a cumplir con su promesa._

-¿Cómo puedo saber que no me mientes?- _pregunté_ _inquieto_ \- ¿Cómo se que no vas a traicionarme?

 _Me miró sorprendido. Supongo que no se esperaba mi pregunta. Luego de meditarlo unos minutos, llegó a una conclusión._

-¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que cumpliré mi palabra? Dímelo y lo haré- _respondió con seguridad._

 _Ahora era yo el sorprendido. Debo decir, eso no me lo esperaba en lo absoluto. Pensé que usaría algún tipo de escusa o algo por el estilo._

-Está bien, confiaré en ti- _respondí, incapaz de idear otro plan_ \- Me volveré tu socio, pero deberás de explicarme **TODO**.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

 _Así es como me convertí en el compañero de Nagisa Shiota / el nuevo Shinigami-sama._

 _Al principio no le creí en eso de que podía ver fantasmas. Me parecía una locura._

 _Pero él lo afirmaba con tanta convicción y me repetía una y otra vez que debía creerle, que no mentía, que terminé por darle la razón._

 _ **Pero nunca pensé que esto terminaría por convertirnos en más que simples socios, en más que simples compañeros, en más que simples amigos...**_

 _ **Que forjaríamos un lazo mucho más profundo...**_

 _ **(Capítulo 5)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho :D**

 **A partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes... :3**

 **Me gustaría saber que opinas de esta historia. Puedes dejar tu comentario, idea, sugerencia, opinión, etc. en forma de review.**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 6)**_

 **AU**

 _Nunca pensé que sería descubierto en pleno asesinato por Akabane Karma. Fue algo que no me vi venir._

 _Él no es una mala persona, tan solo es un poco arrogante._

 _Es bastante inteligente (algo obvio, debido a que tiene las mejores calificaciones del salón) y fuerte (por algo es un buscapleito)._

 _Koro-sensei me recomendó que tuviera cuidado con él, ya que primero debía poner a prueba sus habilidades como asesino; y asegurarme de que no me fuera a delatar._

 _Fuera de eso, nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos._

 _Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que no comía solo. Más precisamente, desde que mi mejor amigo Sugino se mudó a Tokio._

 _Me agrada el no tener que volver a comer escondido en el baño, rezando para que no vengan a molestarme._

 _Pero no todo es bueno._

 _El otro día escuché, por parte de Karma, que han comenzado a circular rumores sobre mi._

 _Dicen que es sospechoso que, recientemente, hayan muerto tanto Terasaka como Daniel, ambos bullys que me molestaban a menudo. Y que, además, luego de la muerte de este último, Karma y yo nos hayamos vuelto tan cercanos._

 _Otros dicen, que me alié con Karma para vengarme de toda persona que me haya molestado en el pasado._

 _Y otros simplemente afirman que estoy poseído por algún espíritu vengativo. Por suerte, esto solo lo piensan unos pocos._

 _Pero, por desgracia, mi madre es uno de esos pocos._

 _Recientemente se ha enterado de esos rumores, y no le agradan en lo absoluto._

 _Ha comenzado a tratarme distinto, como si temiese convertirse en la próxima víctima del "espíritu que poseyó a su hijo"._

 _Incluso podría decir que se está comportando de una forma mucho más violenta conmigo._

 _Los golpes se volvieron algo habitual, tengo los brazos llenos de moretones. Pero, luego de golpearme, se esconde en su cuarto y me grita que la deje en paz ¡Como si fuera mi culpa!_

 _El otro día, se enojó tanto que pensé que iba a ahorcarme allí mismo._

 _Karma se ha dado cuenta de los moretones._

 _Dice que debería acusarla con la policía por maltrato, pero me parece un poco exagerado... ¡No es para tanto!_

 _Respecto al asesinato, todavía no sé quien será mi próxima víctima. Debería ser alguien que no avive los rumores que hay sobre mi con su muerte._

 _En fin..._

 _Hoy no he visto a Koro-sensei por ningún lado. Me pregunto dónde estará._

 _Como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, o algo, el dichoso espíritu apareció de repente._

 _Casi me caigo de mi asiento del susto, odio cuando hace eso._

 _Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de mi reacción. De haberme visto alguno de mis compañeros, o el mismo profesor, incrementarían las sospechas de todos. ¡Y ya estoy hasta acá de esos malditos rumores!_

-Buenos días Nagisa-kun- me _saludó con una sonrisa_ \- ¿Que tal estás?

 _Disimuladamente, asentí en forma de respuesta. Aún así, él captó el mensaje "Todo bien"._

-Me alegro, pues tengo una misión para ustedes- ¿ _Misión?_ \- Te daré los detalles esta tarde, ¡nos vemos!

 _Y, diciendo esto, desapareció. Dejándome con la incertidumbre de saber a que se refería._

 _Durante el almuerzo, le conté lo sucedido a Karma._

 _Este me hizo prometer que, ni bien Koro-sensei me explicase lo de la misión, lo llamaría y le contaría todo con lujo de detalles._

 _Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, acepté._

Esa misma tarde:

 _Llegué a casa. Mi madre no estaba, por suerte, hoy trabajaba hasta tarde._

 _Dejé mis cosas en el salón y me dirigí a mi cuarto._

 _Al entrar vi a Koro-sensei recostado en mi cama, mirando el techo con expresión reflexiva._

-¿Mmm?- _se volteó a_ _verme_ \- Ah, ya volviste. Bien, comencemos.

-¿Comenzar?- _mi voz dejaba entrever un deje de curiosidad._

-Si, comenzaré a explicarte su próxima misión.- _hizo un gesto para que fuera a sentarme a su lado_ \- Será mejor que prestes mucha atención...

 _ **(Capítulo 6)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho :D**

 **Me gustaría saber tu opinión, así que puedes dejar un review con tu comentario, idea, sugerencia, etc.**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

 ** _Aclaración:_ ellos deben asistir a clases de lunes a viernes, los sábados y domingos no. Les aviso esto es para evitar confusiones.**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 7)**_

 **AU**

 _He estado toda la tarde, desde que llegué de la escuela hasta ahora, esperando que Nagisa me llamara para contarme eso de la "misión" de Koro-sensei._

 _Aprovechando_ _todo ese tiempo, me detuve a pensar en vari_ _a_ _s_ _c_ _uestiones_ _que no había considerado antes:_

*¿Como se supone que es Koro-sensei? Nagisa no me ha comentado nada al respecto, pero supongo que tiene sus motivos.

¿Debería preguntarle? Quizás en otro momento.

*A pesar haber compartido clase con él durante toda la primaria y secundaria, nunca me fijé demasiado en Nagisa. Siempre lo vi como el chico tímido, que sufre de bullying y no habla con nadie.

Se qué, en secundaria, se hizo amigo de Tomohito Sugino, un enérgico fanático de béisbol. Pero, al mudarse este, quedó completamente solo. Es algo triste...

*¿Qué se supone que somos Nagisa y Yo? ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros? ¿Cómplices en el asesinato?

No tengo ni idea...

 _En eso estaba yo, cuando caí en cuenta de que cierta musiquita comenzó a sonar. La reconocí de inmediato: el ringtone de mi teléfono móvil._

 _Era Nagisa. Al fin..._

-¿Nagisa-kun?- _pregunté ni bien atend_ _er._

-Si, soy yo- _contestó con igual rapidez._

-¿Y bien? ¿Que te dijo Koro-sensei?- _la curiosidad que sentía_ _no paraba de crecer a cada segundo que pasaba._

-Ah si, sobre eso... ¿Podemos encontrarnos en algún sitio? Así podremos hablar tranquilamente.

 _Una pregunta inesperada. Pero ya nada podría retener mi curiosidad por más tiempo._

-De acuerdo, ¿Y si vienes a mi casa?- _propuse_ _rápidamente_ \- Vivosolo, así que no hay ningún problema.

-Mmm...- _luego de considerarlo por unos segundos, respondió_ \- De acuerdo, ¿Puedes pasarme tu dirección?

 _Nagisa escribió la dirección a la que debía dirigirse en un trozo de papel._

-Ok, te veo allí en 20 minutos- _se despidió,_ _antes de cortar la llamada._

 _¡_ _Nagisa vendrá a mi casa!_

 _No comprendo bien el por qué esto me hacía tanta ilusión. Es decir, ni que fuera la gran cosa..._

 _Miré a mi alrededor, todo estaba_ _limpio y_ _en su lugar._ _Mejor así, n_ _o_ _le_ _quería causar una mala impresión._

 _Al cabo de unos 15 minutos,_ _el timbre sonó con fuerza **¡Riiiing!**  
_

-¡Ya voy!- _grité mientras corría_ _rumbo a_ _la puerta._

 _Al abrir, me encontré de frente con el peliceleste._

 _Este llevaba el cabello recogido en sus usuales dos coletas, jeans, un sweter gris y zapatillas negras._ Se veía muy adorable. Espera... ¿¡Qué!? O.o

-Karma-kun- _saludó,_ _inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia delante._

-Nagisa-kun- _le devolví el saludo_ \- Pasa, pasa.

 _Nagisa se internó en el salón. Sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros._

-¿Quieres algo para comer? Si tienes hambre, puedo prepararte algo- _le pregunté, para así deshacerme del silencio que nos asechaba._

-Mmm... ¿Podrías darme un vaso de agua?- _preguntó con cierta timidez._

-¡Claro! Ya vuelvo- _le dediqué una sonrisa rápida, para después dirigirme hacia la cocina._

 _Al regresar_ _con el vaso,_ _me encontré a Nagisa_ _sentado en una de las sillas del comedor_ _con expresión seria._

 _Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara a su lado._

 _Deposité el vaso delante suyo. Él lo tomó entre sus manos, bebió un poco de él y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar._

-De acuerdo,- _comenzó con su explicación_ \- procederé a contarte lo que Koro-sensei me dijo.

 _Asentí. Atento a cada palabra._

-Resulta que, hace unos días, él conoció a una chica llamada Kaede Kayano. Esta murió recientemente, a manos de un secuestrador.

-¿Kaede Kayano?- _ese nombre, estoy seguro de haberlo escuchado antes..._ \- ¡Ya se! ¡Vi su nombre en las noticias! Ella era actriz, fue secuestrada por un acosador loco. Debía de tener nuestra edad.

-Así es. Por lo visto, luego de eso él la asesinó,- _hizo una ligera pausa, para beber un poco más de agua_ \- todavía no han podido atraparlo.

-¿Hablas del asesino?

 _Asintió._

-Koro-sensei quiere que lo matemos, para que así ella pueda descansar en paz- _no parecía muy convencido._

 _Lo medité unos minutos._

 ** _¿Vengar a una chica que no conocíamos para que pueda descansar en paz?_**

 _ **No importaba como lo mirase, seguía sonando extraño.** _

-¿Y?- _preguntó Nagisa_ \- ¿Qué opinas?

-Mmm...- _murmuré dubitativo_ \- Me parece bien, supongo.

-De acuerdo,- _suspiró_ \- ahora debemos armar un plan. Le pediré consejo a Koro-sensei. Mientras, tu busca información sobre el asesino y su posible paradero.

-Hecho.

 _Luego de eso, nos despedimos y Nagisa se dirigió de regreso a su casa._

 _Mañana comenzaríamos con los preparativos._

 _ **Esa misma noche, tuve un extraño sueño.**_

 _En él pude ver a un hombre alto, de cabellos azabache y ojos ligeramente achinados. Llevaba una camiseta negra con una media luna amarilla estampada en ella, jeans obscuros y botas._

 _Me observaba con atención. Como si me estuviera analizando._

-¿Quién eres?- _pregunté con desconfianza.  
_

-Soy Shinigami-sama,- _expresó con desbordante_ _entusiasmo_ \- pero puedes llamarme Koro-sensei.

-¿¡Koro-sensei!?- _eso me agarró desprevenido_ \- ¿Es usted de verdad?

 _Me sonrió de forma comprensiva. Tomaría eso como un si._

-¿Para qué vino a verme?- _pregunté_ \- Y, ¿Cómo se supone que puedo verlo?

-Comenzaré contestando tu segunda pregunta,- S _u voz era cálida y paciente, pero fría y distante a la vez. Es difícil de explicar_ _de una manera fácil de comprender_ _._ \- puedo meterme en los sueños de las personas. En este momento, estás profundamente dormido.

 _Hizo una breve pausa. Luego prosiguió._

-Contestando a tu otra pregunta, estoy aquí para hablar de Nagisa-kun...

 _ **(Capítulo 7)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho :D**

 **Me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre esta historia. Así que puedes dejarme un review con tu comentario, sugerencia, idea, etc.**

 **A partir de aquí, comienza la parte yaoi de la historia :3**

 **Lo más probable es que el romance avance un poco lento al principio. Pero, según continúe la historia, iremos profundizando más y más en él.**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

 ** _Aclaración:_ ellos deben asistir a clases de lunes a viernes, los sábados y domingos no. Les aviso esto es para evitar confusiones.**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 8)**_

 **AU**

-Contestando a tu otra pregunta, estoy aquí para hablar de Nagisa-kun...

 _¿Nagisa? ¿Koro-sensei quería hablar conmigo de Nagisa?_

-Puede que no comprendas a qué me refiero,- _explicó Koro-sensei._ _Deb_ _ió de haberse dado cuenta_ _de eso_ _al ver_ _la_ _expresión_ _r_ _efleja_ _d_ _a_ _e_ _n_ _mi rostro_ \- te he estado observando recientemente y...

-Espera, ¿¡Cómo que me has estado observando!?- _grité indignado. No me hacía mucha gracia la idea de tener a un fantasma_ _acosador_ _observándome las 24hs del día._

-Déjame terminar,- _resopló_ \- como te decía, te he estado observando recientemente y me he dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle: La manera en la que actúas frente a Nagisa-kun... parece como si estuvieses enamorado de él- _concluyó con una maligna sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Me quedé en shock. No sabía que responder a eso._

-¿Te sorprende?- _dijo ahogando una risita_ \- tu solo piensa en el cómo no lo acusaste con la policía al descubrir que era un asesino, esa manera en la que te emocionaste cuando él acepto venir a tu casa, esa manera en la que no puedes dejar de pensar en él...

 _Otra vez, no sabía que contestar. Las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, impidiéndome emitir sonido alguno._

 _Koro-sensei me dedicó una sonrisa burlona. ¿¡A caso se estaba burlando de mi!? Me entraron unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo._

-Tu solo piénsalo...

 _Y, con esas últimas palabras de Koro-sensei todavía frescas en mi memoria, todo comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente._

 _Me desperté sobresaltado. Sudor frío corría por mi espalda, produciéndome escalofríos._

 _Era viernes, 4:30am. Todavía faltaban unas horas para tener que levantarme para ir a la escuela, pero tenía la sensación de que, aunque lo intentara, no podría volverme a dormir._

 _Así que me levanté resignado y me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba darme una buena ducha fría, para así aclarar mis ideas._

 _ **¿Será verdad lo que dijo Koro-sensei?**_

 _ **¿Realmente estoy enamorado de Nagisa?**_

 _El agua fría corría por mi cuerpo desnudo, arrastrando esa sensación de pesadez que sentía._

 _Eso me ayudó a despejar mi mente, y a renovar mis energías._

 _Ya en la escuela:_

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo llegué temprano a clase._

 _Ya me había aburrido de quedarme en casa sin hacer nada (cosa rara en mi)._

 _Me acerqué hacia Nagisa. Quién se hallaba sentado en su pupitre mirando a través de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en la nada (como de costumbre)._

-¿Nagisa-kun?- _sacudí levemente su hombro,_ _para_ _así_ _llamar_ _su atención._

-¿Mmm? ¡Ah! ¡Karma-kun!- _contestó exaltado_ \- Llegas temprano.

 _Realmente no nos dijimos mucho, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos._

 _No fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que pudimos hablar con tranquilidad._

 _Como hacíamos normalmente, subimos a la azotea. Ahí no solía haber nadie y podíamos hablar sin correr el riesgo de que alguien nos escuchase._

-¿Pudiste hablar con Koro-sensei?- _le pregunté, mientras jugueteaba con el arroz de mi bento._

-No mucho, esta tarde me centraré en armar el plan.- _hizo una pausa, me observó fijamente_ \- Pero para eso necesito saber el paradero del asesino ¿Has podido encontrar algo al respecto?

 _Asentí._

 _La verdad es que me había pasado las horas siguientes a la partida de Nagisa navegando en internet, investigando sobre el tema._

-Hay gente que afirma el haberlo visto en las cercanías del Bosque del Ciervo. Toma, aquí tienes todo bien explicado- _le entregué u_ _na carpeta con varias_ _hoja_ _s_ _de papel_ _en ella. Allí_ _estaba escrita toda la información que había_ _encontrado_ _al respecto_ _del posible paradero del asesino de Kayano._

 _Mi miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud._

-¡Gracias!- _dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

-No hay de qué.

 _Luego de eso, volvimos a clase._

 _Al terminar el día, nos encaminamos a nuestras casas._

 _ **¡Riiiing!**_

-¡Ya voy!- _grité mientras corría hacía la puerta de entrada._

 _Me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrarme de cara con_ _un agitado_ _Nagisa._

-¿Nagisa-kun?- _lo miré sorprendido. Que yo recordara, en ningún momento lo había invitado._

-Karma-kun ¡lo siento mucho!- _hizo una gran reverencia_ \- Siento haber venido sin avisar.

-¡Ah! No hay problema- _esto es raro, muy raro_ \- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a contarte el plan. Acabo de terminarlo y he venido directamente a contártelo.- _sonrió bobamente_ \- Salí tan apresurado que olvidé mi teléfono móvil en casa, por lo que no pude avisarte que venía de camino hacia aquí.

 _No pude evitar soltar una carcajada._

-Pasa, pasa- _le dije aún riéndome._

 _Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor._

-¿Y bien?- _solté_ \- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-De acuerdo.- _comenzó con su explicación_ \- Esta tarde, Kayano se me apareció, y me estuvo contando lo que sabía al respecto del asesino: según dice, este proviene de una familia rica. Es todo un debilucho, por lo que tiene contratado a un grupo de guardaespaldas que lo protegen.

-¡Espera!- _lo detuve_ \- Si es tan débil, entonces, como se supone que mató a Kayano.

-Según me dijo, este quería obligarla a que se casase con él.- _prosiguió_ \- Pero, como esta se negaba una y otra vez, terminó por ordenar a sus guardias que la ejecutasen.

-Que exagerado...- _bufé._

 _Nagisa emitió una carcajada. Nunca lo había oído reír antes. Su risa era como música para mis oídos._

-Prosiguiendo,- _continuó, una vez que pudo parar de reír_ \- según tu información, el asesino está escondido en una vieja fábrica al sur del Bosque del Ciervo. Koro-sensei confirmó esta información, así que estabas en lo correcto.

 _Asentí. Para algo había servido el haber estado más de dos horas frente a la computadora, investigando sin cesar._

-Ahora, lo qué debemos hacer es: infiltrarnos en la fábrica, deshacernos de los guardias y luego ir a por el otro.- _resumió_.

 _Era un plan sencillo, pero eficiente._

 _Pero, una duda me invadió._

-¿De donde sacaremos las armas?- _pregunté curioso_ \- Digo, con algo tenemos que atacarlos.

-De eso ya me he ocupado de antemano- _sonrió satisfecho._

 _Tomó su mochila, vaciando el contenido de esta sobre la mesa._

 _Delante de mis ojos, cayeron un enorme surtido de armas. Cuchillos, hachas, dagas, de todo._

-¡¿De donde sacaste todo esto?!- _pregunté_ _asombrado_ _, mientras sostenía_ _entre mis manos_ _una_ _reluciente_ _daga_ _de plata_ _con mango de cuero._

-Jejeje... Es un secreto...- _contestó con cierto aire de misterio._

 ** _+.*.+_**

 ** _Y_ _así es como comenzamos._**

 _ **Ya teníamos el plan, ahora solo hacía falta**_

 _ **ponerlo en marcha...**_

 _ **+.*.+**_

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 8)**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

 **Me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre esta historia. Así que puedes dejar tu comentario, sugerencia, idea, etc. en forma de review.**

 **Comienza a ponerse buena la cosa :3**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 _ **-.-**_

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el décimo capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

 **Aviso: es probable que los personajes queden algo OoC a lo largo de la serie, perdón por eso.  
**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 9)**_

 **AU**

 _Así es como Karma y yo pusimos en marcha nuestro plan._

 _Nos decidimos por ese sábado a medianoche, como el día en el que el señor_ "acosador debilucho" _(No sabemos su verdadero nombre, así que le pusimos ese apodo) moriría, en venganza del asesinato de la joven actriz Kaede Kayano._

 ** _-.-_**

 _El día acordado, nos encontramos en las cercanías de la fábrica. Más puntualmente, en un parque a unas calles de allí._

-¿Listo?- _pregunté a Karma, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible_ _(No sea cosa que nos descubran_ _antes de siquiera comenzar_ _)._

-Por supuesto- _susurró en respuesta._

 _A la cuenta de tres, saltamos a través de una de las ventanas laterales al interior de la fábrica._

 _Como_ _hab_ _íamos previsto,_ _aterrizamos_ _justo detrás de dos de los guardias, apuñalándolos por la espalda. Estos cayeron inertes al suelo, sin siquiera haber podido reaccionar._

 _Nos desplazamos sigilosamente hasta situarnos detrás de los escombros de una vieja columna con aspecto de haber colapsado años atrás._

 _Visualizamos a nuestra siguiente víctima: a unos metros de donde estábamos escondidos, había un grupo de tres guardias hablando calmadamente, ignorantes de lo que les esperaba._

 _A mi señal, nos escabullimos entre las sombras y, corriendo a toda velocidad, los atacamos._

 _Karma l_ _e atraves_ _ó_ _el estómago a uno de ellos, quien cayó al suelo contorsionándose de dolor._ _Seguidamente volv_ _ió_ _a apuñalarlo, esta vez en el pecho._

 _A su vez, yo me_ _encarg_ _ué_ _de los otros dos. A uno le reban_ _é_ _la cabeza. Mientras que al otro,_ _con un certero golpe,_ _le atraves_ _é_ _el corazón._

 ** _-.-_**

 _El ruido debió de alertar a sus compañeros, que salieron en nuestra búsqueda._

 _Volvimos a adentrarnos entre las sombras. Esta vez, nuestro escondite fue una pila de cajas llenas de herramientas_ _oxidadas_ _._

 _Karma tomó uno de los martillos que sobresalía de una caja cercana y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al otro lado de la habitación._

 _Los guardias (Que muy inteligentes no eran), corrieron hacia la fuente del sonido._

 _Salimos de_ _nuestro_ _escondite,_ _nos escabullimos_ _hasta_ _donde_ _ellos_ _se encontraban_ _y los atacamos desde detrás, sin que estos tuvieran la oportunidad de defenderse._

 ** _-.-_**

 _Corrimos por un largo pasillo, dejando atrás a los cadáveres de los guardias, quienes (supuestamente) debían proteger esta fábrica de intrusos como nosotros._

 _Con pasos rápidos, pero discretos, subimos las escaleras que daban al próximo piso._

 _Allí nos recibieron otros dos guardias. Estos no duraron mucho en pie, pues Karma y yo nos encargamos personalmente de acabar con sus insignificantes y miserables vidas._

 _No debían de quedar muchos guardias rondando por allí._

 ** _-.-_**

 _Siempre alertas, nos encaminamos por el tétrico pasillo. La poca luz que había provenía de unas desgastadas lámparas, que titilaban asustadas en el techo._

 _Al final del pasillo, pudimos ver una puerta entreabierta. De esta se filtraba un débil haz de luz._

 _Nos acercamos en absoluto silencio a esta._

 _Karma echó un vistazo por la abertura. Me hizo un gesto con la mano y, a la cuenta de tres, entramos en la sala._

 _Era una habitación no muy grande. En esta solo había un par de sillas situadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa, unas estanterías medio rotas y un gran pilón de cajas amontonadas en una esquina. Todo estaba cubierto por un fino manto de polvo.  
_

 _Allí se encontraban otros cuatro o cinco guardias, rodeando a nuestro objetivo: el señor_ "acosador debilucho" _._

 _Para cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia, tres de los guardias yacían degollados en el suelo._

 _Los restantes se empeñaron en cubrir a su jefe. Aunque sin mucho éxito, unos minutos después sus cadáveres flotaban en un charco de lo que (en el pasado) había sido su sangre._

 _Solo quedaba vivo su jefe, el culpable de todo esto._

-Ha llegado tu hora, señor "acosador debilucho"- _susurró Karma con altanería.  
_

 _En vano, él intentó zafarse de los brazos de Karma, que lo sostenían con fuerza. Gritó, lloró, pataleó. Pero de nada serviría eso._

 _Empuñé el hacha que llevaba conmigo y, de un golpe certero, arranqué su cabeza, la cual cayó con estrépito al suelo._

 ** _-.-_**

 _Luego se eso, nos aseguramos de que no quedara nadie en aquel destrozado edificio. Estaba completamente vacío, solo habitado por los bichos, que hurgaban entre la basura desparramada por todo el lugar._

-De acuerdo,- _murmuré_ \- creo que es todo por hoy.

-Pienso lo mismo.- _respondió Karma con tono pensativo_ \- Oye, Nagisa ¿Te parece si vienes a mi casa? Si quieres, puedes invitar a Koro-sensei y Kayano- _esbozó una media sonrisa._

-Mmm... Si, no hay problema.- _no entendía el propósito de esto_ \- Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Deberíamos despedirnos apropiadamente de Kayano ¿no?

 _Asentí. Debo decir que me pareció buena idea._

-¡Muy bien! Entonces nos vemos a las ¿3:00pm?

-Hecho, ¡nos vemos!

 _Luego de despedirnos, cada uno se fue por su cuenta._

 _Las calles estaban completamente desiertas. Los faroles apenas iluminaban el camino. El silencio era reconfortante, tranquilizador._

 ** _-.-_**

 _Como habíamos prometido, los espíritus de Koro-sensei, Kayano y yo, nos encaminamos hacia la casa de Karma a la hora acordada._

 _Él nos recibió con extraña alegría. No estoy seguro de que se trae entre manos, pero desde ya que no me da buena espina.  
_

 _Estuvimos hablando durante un largo rato, de la misión, de la vida en general. Me agrada el tener alguien con quien conversar (además de Koro-sensei, claro está)_

 _Pero las cosas no se podrían haber puesto más raras.  
_

 ** _-.-_**

 _Estábamos tomando nuestras cosas para irnos a casa, cuando Karma hizo un último anuncio:  
_

-Bien,- _dijo el pelirrojo_ \- antes de que se vayan, quería decirles una cosa más: No estoy muy seguro del porqué, pero he comenzado a ver "cosas".

-¿Cosas? ¿Que clases de cosas?- _pregunté, tenía una ligera sospecha de que podía ser._

-Unas "cosas" llamadas Koro-sensei y Kayano- _dijo con una loca sonrisa_ _en su rostro._

 _Lo miré sorprendido._ _No me lo podía creer._

-N-No puede ser...- _murmuré_ \- ¿Lo dices enserio?

-Lo que dice Karma-kun en cierto,- _esta vez era Koro-sensei el que hablaba_ \- nosotros, los espíritus, podemos hacernos visibles para ciertas personas.- _explicó_ \- La única condición es que, esta persona, sepa de nuestra existencia. Kayano-san y yo, decidimos que era buena idea presentarnos correctamente ante Karma.

 _Aún no podía creérmelo. Karma podía ver a Koro-sensei..._

 _No pude evitar sonreír, me alegraba el hecho de no ser el único que podía verlo._

 _Karma se veía igualmente feliz._

 ** _-.-_**

-¡Ejem!- _La peliverde carraspeó,_ _para_ _llama_ _r_ _nuestra atención_ \- Pues yo también tengo algo que decirles.

 _La miré confundido. Ella no había hablado mucho, estaba constantemente perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Me preguntaba que tendría que decirnos..._

-Verán,- _comenzó, estaba notablemente nerviosa_ \- yo... no estoy segura de querer irme de este mundo aún...

 _La sala quedó en sumo silencio. Creo que todos aún estábamos procesando sus palabras._

-Yo...- _prosiguió_ \- he encontrado otra cosa que me ata a este mundo...

 _ **-.-**_

 _ **¿Otra razón para quedarse?**_

 _ **-.-**_

 _La miramos interrogantes, invitándola a continuar hablando._

-Yo...- _se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más nerviosa. No se si es posible que los fantasmas se sonrojen, pero estoy seguro de que ella estaba más roja que el cabello de Karma_ \- creo que me he enamorado de alguien de este mundo...

 _Ojalá le hubiera sacado una foto a nuestra cara en el momento en el que ella dijo eso. Nuestra expresión era una verdadera obra de arte, esta revelaba que no entendíamos **NADA** de lo que ella estaba diciendo (O.o)_

 _Kayano me miró suplicante. Espero, rezo para que no sea lo que estoy pensando..._

-Nagisa-kun...- _No, no, no_ \- Yo...- _mierda, mierda, mierda_ \- creo que estoy enamorada de ti...

 _Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Esto era demasiado para mi. Nunca se me habían confesado antes.  
_

 _Mi rostro parecía un maldito tomate. Me moría de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no sentía lo mismo sin romperle el corazón?_

 ** _-.-_**

 _Bueno, realmente yo no tuve que hacer nada... Fue Karma el que se encargó de ello, aunque no de la manera en la que creí que lo haría..._

-Lo siento Kayano,- _exp_ _resó_ _el pelirrojo_ \- pero no puedes quedarte con Nagisa-kun...

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Y por qué lo dices?- _dijo_ _Kayano con arrogancia, se notaba con creces que el pelirrojo no le agradaba_ \- Le corresponde a **Nagisa** el decidir.

 _Karma sonrió con (su usual) malicia. Esto no puede ser bueno..._

-¿Por qué?- _emitió una suave risita_ \- Porque Nagisa-kun es **M-I-O**

 _ **o-.-o**_

 _ **Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, Karma me aprisionó entre sus brazos y me besó apasionadamente...**_

 _ **o-.-o**_

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 9)**_

 **Jejejeje... se viene la parte interesante :3**

 **Me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre esta historia. Así que puedes dejar tu comentario, sugerencia, idea, etc. en forma de review.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **O _~*~_ O**

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el décimo-primer capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

 **Aviso: Puede que a lo largo de esta historia los personajes queden un poco OoC, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 10)**_

 **AU**

 _Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, Karma me aprisionó entre sus brazos y me besó apasionadamente..._

 _Ahora si que no sabía que hacer. En ningún momento me esperé que Karma fuera a besarme._

 _En ese momento, pensé que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, explotaría o algo similar._

 _ **o-*-o**_

 _Cuando nuestros labios entraron en contacto, una gigantesca ola de emociones me asaltó. Algunas buenas, algunas malas. La mayoría no sabría como clasificarlas._

 _Sus labios eran tan dulces..._

 _Tan adictivos..._

 _Me volvían loco con el simple hecho de rozarlos..._

 _No se cuanto duró el beso. Tal vez segundos, minutos, horas, días..._

 _Solo se que en algún momento de este, sin saber que hacer al respecto, decidí cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar._

 _Creo que Karma se dio cuenta de eso. Pareció agradarle._

 _ **o-*-o**_

 _Llegó el momento en el que el aire nos hizo falta y debimos separarnos._

 _Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Me encontré con la radiante (y algo alocada) sonrisa de Karma. Este le dirigió una mueca triunfal a la peliverde._

 _Kayano estaba hecha una furia. Koro-sensei la estaba reteniendo para evitar que esta atacase a Karma (¿Los fantasmas pueden atacar a los humanos?)_

-Tu...¡Maldito!- _gritó llena de ira_ \- ¡¿Cómo te atreves!?

-¿Me hablas a mi?- _respondió_ _el pelirrojo_ _con falsa inocencia_ \- Yo no hice nada malo, solo le expresé mis sentimientos. ¿Acaso tu no hiciste lo mismo?

 _ **¿Sentimientos?**_

 _Por un momento había pensado que Karma solo me había besado para fastidiar a Kayano. Pero, ¿Era realmente así?_

-Nagisa-kun...- _murmuró Karma_ \- Puede que no sientas lo mismo, pero igualmente quiero decírtelo...- _su mirada era intensa, abrumadora-_ Tu realmente me gustas.

 _Tardé un poco en procesar sus palabras._

-¿Y-yo te gusto?- _tartamudeé_ \- ¿E-enserio?

 _Asintió con convicción. Decía la verdad._

-Yo...- _no sabía que decir_ \- Yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento, ¿podrías darme un tiempo para pensarlo? Quiero poder contestarte con total seguridad en mis sentimientos- _no mentía,_ _en esos momentos_ _mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío.  
_

-¡Por supuesto!... Pero,- _de repente su expresión se tornó seria_ \- aunque decidas que no te gusto... ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

-¡Claro!- _por supuesto que lo haría, apreciaba mucho el tener a un amigo como Karma_ \- ¡Cuenta con ello!

 _Karma sonrió complacido._

 _Luego de aquella curiosa reunión, cada uno se fue por su cuenta. No estoy muy seguro de a donde fueron Koro-sensei y Kayano-chan._

 _ **o-*-o**_

 _El resto de la tarde me lo pasé pensando en lo que Karma me había confesado._

 _Le di mil vueltas al asunto, pero no podía llegar a una solución coherente._

 _Estaba comenzando a desesperarme._

-¡No se que hacer!- _grité frustrado._

-¿Confundido?

 _Me giré en dirección a aquella voz. Me encontré a Koro-sensei, recostado contra el fondo de la habitación. Observaba curioso como me revolcaba confundido en mi cama._

-Un poco...- _suspiro._

-Mmm...- _me regaló una mirada comprensiva_ \- Puede que no sea muy bueno en estas cosas, pero aún así trataré de ayudarte.

 _No podía estarle más agradecido._

-¡Muy bien!- _prosiguió, sentándose a mi lado_ \- Cuéntame ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

-Karma...- _respiré hondo_ \- Karma se me confesó.

-Oh, así que al final lo comprendió- _esbozó una_ _sonrisa cómplice._

-¿Comprenderlo? ¿Qué cosa?

-El otro día, visité uno de los sueños de Karma. En él, le hablé sobre ti...- _lo miré atónito,_ _¿Hablar sobre mi?_ \- Karma se había enamorado de ti, solo que todavía no se daba cuenta. Yo lo hice entrar en razón.

 _Con que fue idea de Koro-sensei, de cierto modo tenía sentido. Lo veía bastante capaz de hacer algo así.  
_

-Pero, ¿por qué eso te tiene preocupado?- ¿ _acaso se creía psicólogo o qué?_

-Es que no se qué contestarle...- _otro suspiro_ \- No me comprendo a mi mismo. De verdad aprecio a Karma, pero no se si como un amigo o como algo más.

-Ya veo...- _asintió pensativo_ \- Mmm... ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si haces una lista de pros y contras?

-¿Sobre Karma?

 _Asintió. Lo medité unos segundos._

-De acuerdo...- _la idea no terminaba de convencerme, pero no perdería nada por intentarlo._

 **o-*-o**

Tomé una hoja de papel y un lápiz de mi mochila, y me senté en mi escritorio.

 _Dividí_ _l_ _a hoja por la mitad: un lado para los pros y otro para los contras._

 _Comencé a escribir._

 **o-*-o**

 **Pros de Karma:**

 ***Fuerte, gran potencial como asesino.**

 ***Inteligente, en un buen estratega.**

 ***Buen compañero, si te ganas su confianza (cosa algo difícil, cabe aclarar) te ayudará siempre que lo necesites.**

 ***Es bastante sociable, no le cuesta relacionarse con las personas (aunque con pocos llega a llevarse realmente bien).**

 ***Calculador, nunca actúa sin antes pensar sus siguientes movimientos y sus posibles consecuencias.**

 **o-*-o**

 **Contras de Karma:**

 ***Violento/Problemático, suele meterse en peleas prácticamente a diario.**

 ***Impredecible, nunca se puede saber el como va a reaccionar (una prueba de esto es el beso de antes).**

 ***Manipulador, le divierte el controlar a los demás (aunque esto también podría ser útil para el asesinato)**

 ***Testarudo, no lo harás cambiar de opinión fácilmente.**

 **o-*-o**

-Mmm...- _reflexioné_ \- Creo que eso es todo.

 _Koro-sensei echó un vistazo al papel frente a mi._

-Definitivamente concuerda con el Karma que conocemos- _musitó conforme._

 _¿De verdad esto ayudaría? No estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso._

-Nagisa-kun,- _prosiguió Koro-sensei_ \- ¿Ya se aclararon tus dudas?

 _Negué con una mezcla de tristeza y frustración._

-Supongo que deberemos intentar con otra cosa...- _su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa_ \- ¡Ya se! Haremos una ronda de preguntas rápidas, tal vez así puedas comprender mejor que es lo que sientes por él.

 _Y así es como comenzó el interrogatorio._

 _ **o-*-o**_

 **KS:** Deberás de contestar a mis preguntas lo más rápida y sinceramente posible. Primera pregunta, ¿Que es lo que más te gusta de Karma?

 **N:** Que me transmite confianza. Puede que sea algo vago y arrogante pero, con él a mi lado, mi miedo desaparece.

 _(Koro-sensei hizo un par de anotaciones en una libreta que vaya a saber de donde sacó)_

 **KS:** Segunda pregunta, ¿Que es lo que menos te gusta de Karma?

 **N:** Su actitud agresiva e impredecible. No puedo predecir sus próximos movimientos con certeza.

 _(Más anotaciones rápidas en su libreta)_

 **KS:** Tercera pregunta, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

 **N:** ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Eso que tiene que ver!? _(sonrojo)_

 **KS:** Tu solo responde a mi pregunta.

 **N:** _(suspiro)_ No, nunca fui de fijarme mucho en los demás, por lo que nunca me he enamorado de nadie.

 _(La pregunta me incomodó un poco, ¿Esto que tenía que ver con Karma?)_

 **KS:** Cuarta pregunta, ¿Ese fue tu primer beso?

 **N:** ¿¡Qué!?

 **KS:** ¿Y bien?

 **N:** S-si _._

 _(Koro-sensei se estaba desviando del tema)_

 **KS:** Quinta pregunta, ¿Te sientes físicamente atraído por Karma?

 **N:** ¿¡Q-que?! _(Como no parase_ _con esas preguntas_ _, terminaría muriendo de la vergüenza)_

 **KS:** Tomaré eso como un si _(otras tantas anotaciones)_

 **N:** ¡Maldito espíritu!

 _(Ignoró mi comentario y prosiguió)_

 **KS:** ¡Bien! Sexta y última pregunta. Pero antes, debes prometerme que contestarás con la más pura de las verdades ¿De acuerdo?

 **N:** Está bien, lo prometo.

 **KS:** Muy bien. Sexta y última pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente sientes por Karma?

 _(Aquella era la pregunta que lo había estado atormentando toda la tarde, la pregunta por la que se exprimió el cerebro pensando, la pregunta cuya respuesta desconocía... hasta hace unos momentos)_

 **N:** Él... _(La respuesta afloró de entre toda la confusión que sentía) Él... Él me gusta, Karma... Karma me gusta._

 _ **o-*-o**_

 _ **Ahí es cuando caí en cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos.**_

 _ **Yo... estaba perdidamente enamorado de Akabane Karma...**_

 _ **o-*-o**_

 _ **(Capítulo 10)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho :D**

 **Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que los personajes se apeguen a sus respectivas personalidades, aún así, pueden quedar un poco OoC, mis disculpas por eso T-T  
**

 **Me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre esta historia. Así que puedes dejar tu comentario, sugerencia, idea, etc. en forma de review.**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **O _~*~_ O**

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el décimo-segundo capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

 **Aviso: Puede que a lo largo de esta historia los personajes queden un poco OoC, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 11)**_

 _ **o*o**_

 **AU**

 _Ahí es cuando caí en cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos..._

 _Yo... estaba perdidamente enamorado de Akabane Karma._

 _Koro-sensei sonrió satisfecho. Había logrado su cometido._

-Supongo que ya lo tienes claro ¿no?- _preguntó,_ _aún sabiendo cual sería la respuesta_ _._

-Si...- _murmuré perdido en mis pensamientos._

 _ **.o.**_

 _ **¿Como es que no me di cuenta antes?**_

 _ **¿Por qué nunca me detuve a considerar esa opción?**_

 _ **.o.**_

 _Esas y otras miles de preguntas invadían mi mente, acumulándose una tras de otra._

-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? ¿Se lo dirás? ¿Ocultarás tus sentimientos?- _cuestionó Koro-sensei._

-Yo... Debo ser sincero con Karma,- _eso estaba decidido_ \- él lo fue conmigo, así que yo haré lo mismo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Te deseo suerte!- _exclamó._

 **o-*-o**

-¡Oh! Koro-sensei,- _recordé cierta cosa que quería preguntarle_ \- ¿Qué sucedió con Kayano-chan? Luego de irnos de la casa de Karma te la llevaste, dijiste que debías hablar con ella de "algo".

 _Debo admitir, que me sentía un poco mal por la peliverde. Fue cruel de su parte el no haberle contestado o, al menos, disculpado con ella._

 _Estaba tan preocupado pensando en qué contestarle a Karma que no me había dado cuenta, ella también debía de aguardar una respuesta a su confesión. La próxima vez que la viera me disculparía apropiadamente._

-Jejejeje- _rió nervioso_ \- Estuve un buen rato calmándola, estaba verdaderamente enojada con Karma.- _lo suponía_ \- Al final accedió a dejarlo en paz. Tuve que extorsionarla un poco para ello... jejejeje

 _No estoy seguro de querer saber el cómo hizo Koro-sensei para que Kayano aceptara dejar a Karma en paz..._

 **o-*-o**

 _Hoy es lunes. Como de costumbre, el despertador, con su estruendoso sonido, me arrancó del plácido mundo de los sueños en el que me encontraba.  
_

 _Me levanté con pereza, me di una ducha rápida y me encaminé hacia la escuela._

 _Debía hablar con Karma, debía decirle **"eso"**. Trataría de decírselo durante el almuerzo. Como nunca había nadie en la azotea, no nos molestarían._

-Buenos días Nagisa-kun- _saludó Karma ni bien entré al salón._

-Buenos días- _le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa._

 _No nos dijimos mucho, solíamos reservar la charla para el receso._

 **o-*-o**

 **~Riiiing~** _el timbre tronó con fuerza._

 _Karma y yo nos dirigimos hacia la azotea, como hacíamos usualmente. Nos acomodamos en nuestro rincón favorito, y dimos gracias por la comida, la cual devoramos en silencio._

-Oye, Karma-kun,- _estaba dispuesto a comenzar con mi explicación_ \- hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo.

 _Nuestras miradas de cruzaron, la suya expresaba una clara curiosidad._

-¿Qué sucede?

 _Tragué saliva. Había llegado el momento, ese momento que tanto temía (y anhelaba).  
_

-Pues... es sobre lo que sucedió ayer.- _comencé algo avergonzado._

 _No respondió, incitándome a proseguir._

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, al principio no podía comprenderlo del todo, pero Koro-sensei me ayudó a aclarar mis ideas y encontré la respuesta.- _continué,_ _bastante_ _sonrojado_ \- Mi respuesta es que... **T-tu** **también me g-** **g** **ustas.**

 _Me miró sorprendido, debió de haber creído que lo rechazaría o algo así._

 _Una gigantesca sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro sonrojado._

 _De imprevisto, me tomó entre sus brazos, aprisionándome en un cariñoso abrazo._

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- _preguntó contra mi oído._

-Por supuesto...- _sonreí embobado._

 _D_ _epositó un suave beso sobre mis labios. Y pensar que tan simple roce puede provocar en mi tantas emociones juntas._

 _ **¡Karma y yo eramos novios!**_

 _No puedo describir la sensación que sentí en aquel momento, todo era tan... mágico._

 **o-*-o**

 _Por la tarde, Karma vino a mi casa. Iba a presentarle a mi madre. Aunque no como mi novio oficial (todavía no era el momento para ello), sino como mi "mejor amigo"._

 _De antemano le expliqué que mi madre era algo inestable, que debía tener cuidado con lo que decía y hacía. El prometió comportarse educadamente, espero que cumpla con su palabra..._

-¡Mamá, estoy en casa!- _hoy era_ _el único día en toda la semana en el_ _que ella no_ _debía trabajar_ _hasta tarde_ _en la noche_ _._

-¡Bienvenido!- _dijo cariñosamente._

 _Se_ _percató de la presencia de_ _Karma, lo_ _observó_ _de pies a cabeza,_ _estudiándolo detenidamente._ _No me gustaba la expresión de su rostro._

-¡Oh! El es Karma, un amigo de la escuela- _lo presenté._

-Es un placer- _el pelirrojo hizo una pequeña reverencia._

 _Mi madre s_ _iguió_ _estudiándolo pensativa. Una vez terminó, lo saludó y_ _rápidamente_ _se encaminó hacia su_ _dormitorio._

 **o-*-o**

 _Una vez ya en mi cuarto:_

-Creo que no le agrado mucho a tu madre- _masculló Karma._

 _Reí nervioso._

-Si... no confía mucho en la gente- _expliqué._

-Ya veo.- _suspiró_ \- Oye Nagisa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Claro! ¿Qué sucede?

-Tu padre no vive con ustedes ¿verdad?

 _Con que se dio cuenta... Supongo que terminaría percatándose de aquello tarde o temprano. No me gusta el tener que explicar esto, no me interesa la falsa compasión de la gente. Pero haría una excepción con Karma.  
_

-No...- _contesté,_ _con_ _cierta_ _nostalgia_ \- mis padres están divorciados, hace mucho que no veo a mi padre, mi madre casi ni me deja verlo.

 _Asintió comprensivo, atento a cada detalle._

 _Mi narración comenzó:_

-Mis padres solían discutir muy a menudo, mi madre le gritaba toda clase de insultos, aún conmigo delante.- _innumerables recuerdos acudieron a mi mente, la mayoría no eran muy agradables_ \- Hasta que decidieron divorciarse. Yo me quedé con mi madre, mientras que mi padre se mudó a un departamento al otro lado de la ciudad.

 _Aquí es donde comenzaba la parte desagradable._

\- Pronto, ella empezó a tratarme distinto: al principio eran simples prohibiciones sin sentido, como cortarme el cabello.- _suspiré_ \- Pero, luego empeoró: comenzó a vestirme como a una chica, con vestidos, faldas y demás cosas. Afirmaba que yo debería haber sido una niña, no un niño.- _realmente_ _odiaba esos trajes, solo los usaba para hacer a mi madre feliz._

 _Karma me miró horrorizado. Comprendía el por qué lo estaba, yo me sentiría del mismo modo en su lugar._

\- Ya abandonó su antigua obsesión por esa clase de cosas, pero cada tanto le agarra un ataque de locura...- _hice una mueca de disgusto_ \- Aunque hay ciertas cosas que todavía me prohíbe, como el cortarme el cabello.

 **o-*-o**

 _Karma me lanzó una mirada de... ¿Compasión? No, no era compasión. Era algo así como ternura, comprensión._

 _Gateando, se acercó hasta donde me encontraba sentado. Se acomodó a mi lado y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo izquierdo._

-¿Karma?

-No te preocupes.- _dijo con voz serena_ \- No permitiré que ella vuelva a hacerte algo así. Puedes contar conmigo, **te protegeré.**

 _Aquellas palabras me impactaron. No creí que Karma fuera capaz de decir algo tan... tierno._

 _Con delicadeza, deslicé mis manos por su rostro. Lo acerqué hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia._

-Cuento contigo...- _susurré contra su boca._

 **O_.*._O**

 _ **Acabé con la distancia existente entre ambos, juntando nuestros labios en un dulce beso.**_

 _ **Un beso lleno de emociones, promesas y sueños.**_

 **O_.*._O**

 _ **(Capítulo 11)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho :D**

 **Esta pareja me vuelve muy cursi :3**

 **Me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre esta historia. Así que puedes dejar tu comentario, sugerencia, idea, etc. en forma de review.**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **O _~*~_ O**

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el décimo-tercer capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes me pertenecen)**

 **Aviso: Puede que a lo largo de esta historia los personajes queden un poco OoC, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 12)**_

 **AU**

 _Últimamente, Koro-sensei a estado dándome algunos consejos, para así convertirme en un gran asesino. Él afirma que estoy mejorado bastante, yo también siento la mejora._

 _Todavía no me puedo creer que, al igual que Nagisa, yo también sea capaz de verlo. Aunque no se note, eso me hace muy feliz._

 _Él nos dijo que pronto tendríamos una nueva "misión". No especificó el cuándo, pero afirmó que faltaba poco para ello y que debíamos entrenar hasta entonces, cosa que hemos estado haciendo._

 **o-*-o**

 _Pero, sin duda, lo que más me sorprendió en toda la semana fue la **disculpa de Kayano:**_

 _Si no me equivoco, fue el miércoles por la tarde. Estaba en mi cuarto (estudiando), cuando ella se apareció ante mi._

 _Se disculpó por la manera en la que había reaccionado con anterioridad, alegando que estaba celosa de mi, por haber podido besar a Nagisa. Y terminó afirmando que deseaba que fuéramos felices juntos, que ella nos apoyaría._

 _No lo pienso admitir, pero me siento un poco mal por la peliverde. Aunque se me pasa al pensar que, gracias a ella, ahora estoy saliendo con Nagisa._

 _Supongo que debería agradecérselo, tal vez lo haga en el futuro._

 **o-*-o**

 _Hoy es Sábado, 4:00pm._

 _Estamos en mi casa. Koro-sensei nos convocó, a Nagisa y a mi, a una reunión para hablarnos de nuestra próxima "misión"._

-Entonces, ¿que debemos hacer ahora?- _pregunté curioso, ya había pasado una semana desde nuestro primer asesinato (como equipo,_ _cabe aclarar_ _) y tenía ganas de aventurarme en una nueva misión._

-Pues verán, hay una persona a la que quiero presentarles.- _explicó_ _Koro-sensei_ \- ¡Kurahashi!

 _Ante ellos apareció una chica no muy alta, de cabellos cortos y ondulados de un adorable color durazno, ojos verde brillante y radiante sonrisa. Vestía ropas de safari, como lista para salir de excursión._

-Ella es Kurahashi Hinano, estudiante de 3ro de preparatoria.- _la presentó_ \- Ella les hablará sobre su próxima misión.

-¡Es un placer!- _la joven nos dedicó una cálida sonrisa._

 _S_ _egún nos explicó Kurahashi, ella_ _había sido_ _secuestrada por un violador llamado_ _Akira Takaoka._ _Este se ganó la confianza de la pelinaranja actuando amigablemente, para luego secuestrarla, abusar de ella y finalmente asesinarla_ _cruelmente._

 _L_ _uego, dejó_ _el_ _cadáver_ _de la chica_ _enfrente de la casa de_ _sus_ _padres, solo para ver como los consumía la desesperación._

 _El solo hecho de imaginármelo me produce arcadas. Sin duda Takaoka era un ser despreciable, inmundo._

 _No puedo comprender como es que Kurahashi es aún capaz de sonreír tan sinceramente. En su lugar no estoy seguro de haber podido soportarlo, me habría vuelo loco (aún más que ahora)_

 **o-*-o**

 _La pelinaranja nos aportó todos los datos que necesitaríamos para la elaboración de nuestro plan._

 _Lo difícil sería enfrentarse a Takaoka. Según Kurahashi, es un ex-miembro del ejército japonés, por lo que tendremos que andarnos con mucho cuidado._

-¡Muy bien!- _dijo Nagisa mientras se estiraba_ \- Yo me encargaré de conseguir las armas...

-¡Espera!- _lo interrumpí_ \- ¿Se puede saber de donde sacas todas esas armas?

 _Apartó la mirada con nerviosismo._

-Eh...- _titubeó_ \- Supongo que puedo decírtelo...- _suspiró_ \- Del escondite de Koro-sensei, de ahí las saqué.

-¿Escondite?

-Su antigua guarida, allí han quedado montones de armas que Koro-sensei utilizó durante su vida como asesino.- _sonrió ilusionado,_ _me recordó a_ _un niño en navidad_ \- Aunque la mayoría ni se para que sirven.

 **o-*-o**

 _Llegó el día. Hoy era el día en el que llevarían a cabo su plan._

-Sigo sin estar seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar...- _suspiró Nagisa._

-Claro que lo hará, ¡Nagisa-chan!- _le_ _sonreí burlón._

 _Kurahashi, que estuvo observando al asesino durante un tiempo, afirmó que este se pasaba prácticamente todo el día dando vueltas por los alrededores del "Lago de Cristal". Hacia allí nos dirigimos._

 _El peliceleste deb_ _ería_ _hacerse pasar por una jovencita perdida,_ _para así engañar a Takaoka._ _Mientras que_ _yo_ _estaría escondido cerca de allí, esperando al momento indicado para atac_ _ar._

-Realmente odio vestirme así- _hizo un puchero._

 _Nagisa llevaba un vestido manga corta rosado, zapatos negros de charol y un pequeño bolso del mismo color, donde escondía uno de sus cuchillos._ _Su largo cabello caía por_ _sobre_ _sus hombros, como un sedoso manto azul claro._

-¿Enserio? Yo creo que te vez adorable- _le molesté, para acto seguido depositar un delicado beso en sus suaves labios._

 _N_ _o mentía, realmente se veía adorable._

 _Nagisa se sonrojó notablemente, eso solo le hacía verse aún más adorable._

 **o-*-o**

 _El plan estaba (recalco el ESTABA) yendo a la perfección:_

 _Nagisa se encontró con Takaoka y logró seducirlo con su fachada de niña inocente. Este le indicó que lo siguiese (con la escusa de ayudarla), para acto seguido llevarla hasta una destartalada caseta a las afueras de la ciudad._

 _Yo los seguía desde la distancia, observando cada detalle. Cuando entraron en aquella choza, yo me ubiqué a un lado de la puerta, desde donde podría oír todo lo que dijeran._

-¿Por que me trajo hasta aquí, Takaoka-san?- _preguntó Nagisa con tono infantil._

 _El asesino, soltó una espeluznante risotada y se acercó a la "niña" peliazul, acorralándola._

-Ehh... ¿Takaoka-san?- _no me gustó nada el tono que usó Nagisa._

-Jejejjejejeje... Eres realmente ingenua, siguiendo las indicaciones de cualquier desconocido...

 _Esto no puede ser bueno. Definitivamente no puede serlo._

-¿¡Q-que haces!?

-Tranquila... Esta es tu primera vez ¿verdad?- _susurró lascivamente_ \- Procuraré tenerlo en cuenta... Tal vez.

 _Sin esperar ni un segundo más, cuchillo en mano, empujé la astillada puerta con fuerza y me interné en la cabaña._

 _La escena ante mí, me dejó boquiabierto, solo logrando enfurecerme aún más: Nagisa estaba siendo retenido por Takaoka, quien besaba hambriento el cuello del menor, que se resistía al borde de las lágrimas._

 _Aprovechando que el estruendo desvió la atención del asesino, Nagisa se escurrió de entre sus brazos y corrió hacia donde me encontraba parado. Tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado y, con los ojos vidriosos, amenazaba con largarse a llorar_

 **.*o*.**

 **Ya no pude contenerme.**

 **Una increíble oleada de ira me invadió por completo.**

 **No lo perdonaría, definitivamente no lo perdonaría...**

 **.*o*.**

 _ **(Capítulo 12)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **¿Se nota que odio a Takaoka? Porque realmente lo odio.**

 **Me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre esta historia. Así que puedes dejar tu comentario, sugerencia, idea, etc. en forma de review.**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **O _~*~_ O**

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el décimo-cuarto capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes, ni la imagen de portada me pertenecen.)**

 **Aviso: Puede que a lo largo de esta historia los personajes queden un poco OoC, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 13)**_

 **AU**

 **.*o*.**

 **Ya no pude contenerme.**

 **Una increíble oleada de ira me invadió por completo.**

 **No lo perdonaría, definitivamente no lo perdonaría...**

 **.*o*.**

 _En un rápido movimiento, tomé uno de los cuchillos que llevaba encima._

 _El odio brotaba de mis poros cual ráfagas heladas, enfriando la sala a una velocidad alarmante._

-Shiota- _le dediqué una mirada desquiciada. Si, lo había llamado Shiota, tan mala era la situación_ \- ¿Qué te hizo?

 _Nagisa temblaba, se le veía realmente aterrado._

-Yo...- _dijo, al borde de las lágrimas_ \- No te detendré, haz lo que creas correcto.

 _Me dedicó una melancólica sonrisa. No, no era solo una simple sonrisa, era más que eso. Era algo así como un mensaje, una petición, que decía: "Esperaré por mi oportunidad para atacarle, consígueme algo de tiempo". Estaba seguro de ello._

-Oh, veo que nos han interrumpido...- _suspiró pesadamente_ _Takaoka_ \- Supongo que deberé matarte, para luego poder continuar con lo mio...

 _Una cruel risotada se escapó de entre sus labios, produciéndome escalofríos._

 _Pero no me acobardaría. Lo vencería,_ _d_ _ebía vencerlo. Por Nagisa. Por Kurahashi. Me vengaría_ _de_ _todas_ _y cada una de_ _las atrocidades cometid_ _as por_ _aquel despreciable ser._

 **o-*-o**

 _Tenía un objetivo: distraer a Takaoka, para que así Nagisa pudiera agarrarlo desprevenido._

 _Preferiría lograrlo sin tener que meterme en una pelea, aunque no creo que eso sea posible... Pero haría un esfuerzo._

-Vaya Vaya.. ¿Que se supone que hacen ustedes dos en un lugar como este?- _Pregunté, con una sonrisa socarrona._

-Como si eso fuera de tu incumbencia...- _masculló irritado._

-¿Sabes que acosar lolis es ilegal?- _proseguí, ignorando su comentario_ \- Y más si esa loli es un chico...- _reprimí una risita_ \- Si la ONU te atrapa podrías terminar en la cárcel.

 _Su cara era todo un poema a la incredulidad._

-¿Un chico?- _este tipo era ta_ _aa_ _n cabeza hueca..._ \- Ella... ¿es un chico?

 _Asentí._

 _Esa situación era tan malditamente ridícula que tenía que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad en ello para evitar desternillarme de la risa._

 _Veo como, poco a poco, Takaoka va perdiendo la ínfima cordura que le quedaba._

 _De su bolsillo trasero saca una navaja. La sostiene en alto y toma carrera, dispuesto a atravesarme con ella._

 _Pero algo lo detuvo..._

 _Todo pasó como a cámara lenta frente a mis ojos:_

 _Gotas de sangre volaban por doquier, manchando de rojo todo a su paso._

 _La expresión de Takaoka, y su transición de enojada a sorprendida. Un hilo de sangre se escapaba de entre sus tensos labios, curvados en una mueca de dolor._

 _Nagisa, aferrando el mango de un cuchillo. El cuchillo, atravesando el estómago del secuestrador._

-Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo...- _susurró el peliceleste, su mirada estaba llena de_ _obscura_ _determinación._

 _A_ _gonizando de dolor, Takaoka calló al suelo._

-¿Ahora quién es el ingenuo?- _dije con una sonrisa irónica._

 _Lo habíamos logrado._

 **o-*-o**

 _Lo único que podía oírse en aquella mugrienta sala, eran los agónicos aullidos de dolor de Takaoka, quien se hallaba contorsionándose en el suelo, recostado sobre una gran mancha de sangre._

 _Nos dedicamos a observarlo, mientras él iba perdiendo gradualmente sus fuerzas._

 _Pocos minutos después, el secuestrador exhaló un último suspiro, deteniendo su inútil forcejeo._

 _Muerto._ _ **Akira T**_ _ **akaoka había muerto.**_

 **o-*-o**

 _Nagisa y yo, tomamos nuestras pertenencias y salimos de allí._

-Nagisa-kun,- _lo llamé_ \- ¿Estás bien?

 _El asintió, dedicándome una amplia sonrisa._

-¿Estás seguro? No pareces estarlo- _traté de confirmar._

-Supongo que haber salido vivos de allí cuenta como estar bien...- _suspiró._

 _Me le acerqué_ _desde detrás_ _y le rodeé con mis brazos, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello,_ _a_ _spirando su dulce aroma._ _Eso e_ _ra_ _muy relajante._

-¡Ese idiota!- _escupí,_ _aún_ _molesto._

 _Nagisa acarició mis cabellos_ _con ternura._

-Tranquilo, no me hizo nada.- _me calmó_ \- Gracias a ti, estoy bien.

 _Me aferré a él aún más fuerte. No deseaba soltarlo, debía protegerlo._

-Volvamos a casa- _dijo el peliazul._

 _Yo solo me limité a asentir, y emprendimos el regreso a nuestros respectivos hogares._

 **o-*-o**

 _Han pasado ya unas semanas desde aquel día._

 _Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a realizar ninguna misión importante, solo unos pocos trabajos aislados._

 _Pero nuestro tranquilo estilo de vida no duraría mucho. Pues sucedería un acontecimiento que_ _cambiaría nuestra vida permanentemente. Este está relacionado con..._ _ **La madre de Nagisa.**_

o(*)o

 _Aquel parecía un día cualquiera, un simple día más._

 _Pero pronto descubriríamos que estábamos terriblemente equivocados., y que aquel día se quedaría grabado en nuestra memoria para siempre, y no precisamente de una manera positiva..._

 _Era viernes. No recuerdo la fecha exacta, pero estoy seguro de que era viernes._

 _Como hacíamos normalmente, ese día nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Nagisa._

 _Estando a unos metros de allí, Nagisa se adelantó, diciendo que su madre hoy llegaría temprano del trabajo y que iría a saludarla._

 _Pero al llegar lo que vi me dejó en shock:_

Nagisa estaba enzarzado en una discusión con su madre. Esta le gritaba histérica, mientras que él le respondía con tono indignado.

Esto no fue lo que me sorprendió, las peleas entre ambos eran algo común. Sino que, en algún momento de la discusión, ella sostuvo por el cuello a su hijo y lo suspendió en el aire. Nagisa pataleaba, desesperado por librarse de su agarre, pero no parecía estar dando resultado alguno.

Corrí en su ayuda, y logré hacer que ambos se separasen.

El peliceleste cayó al suelo, tosiendo de manera ahogada. A su madre pareció irritarle aún más mi presencia y arremetió contra mi, tomándome desprevenido y golpeándome contra el muro. Luego devolvió su atención a Nagisa, quien todavía no se había recuperado del todo.

Tomé mi teléfono móvil y, algo asustado, marqué el número de la policía. Rápidamente, fui atendido por una amable joven. Esta me preguntó que era lo sucedía, a lo que le tuve que explicar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Debieron de haber pasado unos diez minutos más o menos, cuando una patrulla irrumpió en la casa y detuvo a la madre de Nagisa.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en la comisaría, declarando lo ocurrido y esperando un veredicto. Cuando, finalmente, nos explicaron que Hiromi Shiota (la madre de Nagisa), padecía de esquizofrenia y que iban a ingresarla en un hospital psiquiátrico.

 **o-*-o**

 _Han pasado unos días desde lo ocurrido con Hiromi. A Nagisa esto no parece afectarle demasiado, incluso se le ve más animado.  
_

 **.d_-*-_b.**

 _ **El único problema es el futuro de Nagisa.**_

 _ **Él no está en condiciones para mantenerse solo, y su padre tampoco puede hacerse cargo de él.**_

 _ **Por lo que le ofrecí la opción de mudarse conmigo...**_

 **.d_-*-_b.**

 _ **(Capítulo 13)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Si tienen alguna idea, sugerencia, comentario, opinión, etc. pueden dejarlo en los comentarios. Prometo contestarles ;)**

 **Tengo pensado meter un poco de Lemon, quizás lo haga en el siguiente capítulo :3**

 **También estuve pensando en mencionar a algún que otro personaje de otra serie (Podría ser alguno relacionado con el mundo del crimen, por ejemplo). Si tienen alguna idea de a quién, háganmela saber.**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **O _~*~_ O**

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el décimo-quinto capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes, ni la imagen de portada me pertenecen.)**

 **Aviso: Puede que a lo largo de esta historia los personajes queden un poco OoC, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

 **d~*~b**

 **Advertencia: este capítulo posee escenas Yaoi Hard. Por lo que, de ser sensible ante este tipo de contenido, se recomienda el saltearse dicha parte.**

 **(Aunque dudo que alguien lo haga xD)**

 **d~*~b**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 14)**_

 **AU**

 **o-*-o**

 _ **El único problema es el futuro de Nagisa.**_

 _ **Él no está en condiciones para mantenerse solo, y su padre tampoco puede hacerse cargo de él.**_

 _ **Por lo que le ofrecí la opción de mudarse conmigo...**_

 **o-*-o**

 _ **PoV Nagisa:**_

 _Ha pasado un mes desde el día en el que me mudé a casa de Karma. Fue muy amable de su parte el haberme permitido instalarme aquí. Si bien el lugar no es muy grande o lujoso, es bastante conveniente, está a tan solo unas calles de la escuela._

 **-.-  
**

 _Hasta el momento, no he tenido noticias de mi madre, tan solo se que está internada en algún hospital psiquiátrico a las afueras de la ciudad. Supongo que no sabré de ella por un buen tiempo._

 **-.-**

 _Es extraño, pero me siento bien, feliz, libre. Aunque no se bien el porqué, me agrada._

 _Desde que me he mudado con Karma, nos hemos vuelto mucho más cercanos. Ya no tenemos que escondernos, puedo simplemente llegar a casa y besarlo sin temor de que alguien nos vea. Eso me hace taaaan feliz._

 _Incluso compartimos cama, me encanta dormir entre sus cálidos brazos. Adoro observarlo mientras duerme. Se ve tierno y apacible. Su rostro sonriente, en paz._

 _Realmente me gusta Karma. Y estoy seguro de que el está igual o incluso más enamorado que yo. Puedo saberlo a través de sus expresiones, sus besos y caricias._

 **o-*-o**

 _ **Se que sueno muuuy cursi, no hace falta que lo mencionen.**_

 _ **Pero de verdad me siento así**_

 _ **y, aunque quiera, no puedo evitarlo...**_

 **o-*-o**

 _Cambiando de tema, ese día tendría una cita con Karma._

 _Estaba muy emocionado, tanto que apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior. Ya habíamos tenido otras citas con anterioridad, pero, por algún motivo, estaba especialmente intrigado en aquella ocasión._

 _La cita tendría lugar hoy, viernes, luego de la escuela. Mi amado pelirrojo me a había dado un trozo de papel con la dirección exacta a la que debía dirigirme y la hora del encuentro._

 _Al terminar las clases, pasé por casa para dejar mis cosas y cambiarme. Me puse unos jeans obscuros, un suéter crema sobre una camisa lisa blanca y mis botas negras preferidas._

 _Luego me encaminé hacia la dirección indicada. Esta me condujo hasta un pequeño café en el centro._

 _No era un lugar muy llamativo. De no haber estado tan atento a la dirección, no lo habría notado._

 _El frente de la tienda era de un suave color café, y un letrero sobre la puerta rezaba:_

" **Cafetería Dulces Sueños"**

 _Algo nervioso, abrí la puerta y me interné en el lugar._

* * *

 **..O~*~O..**

 _ **PoV Narrador:**_

 _El establecimiento en sí no era muy grande. Contaba con un par de mesas distribuidas por el lugar, todas para dos personas. Al fondo del local se encontraba el mostrador, de una elegante madera pulida. Detrás de este se hallaba una gran pizarra, con un extenso menú escrito en él._

 _Sus pulcras paredes blancas, cubiertas de antiguas fotografías enmarcadas. El brillante piso de madera, de un claro tono beige. Todo eso lo convertía en un lugar bastante acogedor._

 _Aún así, el lugar estaba notablemente vacío. Apenas unas dos o tres parejas se encontraban allí, compartiendo una agradable y personal velada._

 _Nagisa recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada, en búsqueda del pelirrojo. Se lo encontró sentado en una mesa situada en un rincón, mirando distraídamente el menú que yacía entre sus manos._

 _Se acercó a él con pasos silenciosos._

 _Al percatarse de su presencia, Karma despegó su vista de aquel libro, para centrarla en el chico frente a él._

 _Lo observó de pies a cabeza, sonriendo levemente._

-Nagisa-kun, ven, toma asiento- _le sugirió._

 _El peliceleste asintió, con cierto nerviosismo, y se ubicó en la silla frente a su novio._

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te gustaría ordenar?- _preguntó el ojidorado_ \- Yo invito- _agregó, dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

-Mmm...- _musitó indeciso,_ _mientras revisaba el menú que le había tendido el pelirrojo_ \- Un café con leche y... un trozo de tarta de manzana, por favor.

-De acuerdo,- _dijo Karma_ _y,_ _poniéndose de pie_ _y señalando en dirección al mostrador, añadió_ \- iré a ordenar.

 **o...o**

 _Poco después, la pareja se hallaba enfrascada en una amena conversación, mientras devoraban sus respectivas meriendas. Karma se había pedido un batido de Frutilla (o Fresa, como prefieran decirle) y un brownie con crema._

-¿Cómo es que descubriste este lugar? Pasa bastante desapercibido.- _cuestionó Nagisa_ _y, con ilusión, añadió_ \- Eso que la comida de aquí es deliciosa...

-Lo encontré de casualidad- _reveló el pelirrojo,_ _sonriendo sutilmente._

 _Antes de siquiera haberse dado cuenta, ya había obscurecido y, tomada de las manos, la pareja caminaba regreso a casa._

 **o...o**

 _La noche se cernía sobre ellos cual manto estrellado. La Luna menguante brillaba alta en el cielo, iluminando las calles con su delicada blanca luz. No había rastro de ni una sola nube, estaba todo completamente despejado. Una preciosa noche, sin duda._

 **-o.*.o-**

 _Al llegar a casa de ambos jóvenes, estos se unieron en un acalorado beso. Mientras se dirigían a tientas a su cuarto, a sabiendas, y de deseosos, de lo que ocurriría a continuación._

 _Karma tomó el control de la situación, empujando a Nagisa de espaldas contra su cama compartida. Todo esto apenas despegando sus labios de los de su compañero._

 _El ojiazul sintió como un par de frías manos se colaron por debajo de su camisa, tocando todo aquello que estuviese a su alcance. Soltó un suave gemido, que resultó ahogado por los labios de su pareja. Aquello le provocaba agradables escalofríos._

 _Sin aire, se separaron. Respiraban agitados._

 _Karma aprovechó la oportunidad para deshacerse del suéter y la camisa de su acompañante. Mientras que Nagisa disfrutaba del delicioso toque que el pelirrojo le proporcionaba._

-Karma...- _suspiró, visiblemente_ _excitado._

 _E_ _l nombrado detuvo su mirada en el rostro del_ _peliceleste_ _, estudiándolo detenidamente:_ _P_ _upilas dilatadas hasta el punto_ _qu_ _e amenaza_ _ban_ _con hacer desaparecer todo rastro del azul de sus ojos;_ _m_ _ejillas teñidas de un adorable tono rosado;_ _labios_ _entreabiert_ _os_ _,_ _que soltaban_ _suspiros_ _con su nombre_ _de vez en cuando._ _Esa visión era tan malditamente erótica que, antes de_ _este_ _darse cuenta, el pelirrojo ya se hallaba más duro que una piedra._

 _I_ _ntercambiaron miradas cargadas de deseo. Ambos se encontraban en la misma situación._

 **.-.-.**

 _Nagisa arrancó, casi literalmente, la camiseta de su amante. Karma sonreía con lujuria, mientras admiraba aquella escena._

 _El ojidorado acercó sus labios a los del peliazul, juntándolos desesperadamente. Luego comenzó a descender, dejando un camino de húmedos besos a lo largo de toda su mandíbula, cuello y pecho. Hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, al cual atrapó entre sus labios, ganándose un gemido por parte del menor._

 _Nagisa no quería quedarse atrás, se sentía inútil. Tomando el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos, lo acercó hacía sí._

-Karma... No tienes porqué hacer todo el trabajo tu solo, yo también quiero ayudar...- _susurró sobre los labios de su pareja._

 _Este se sonrojó sutilmente ante aquel atrevido comentario._

-Mi deber es hacer que Nagisa-kun se sienta bien...- _susurró_ _con tono_ _lascivo_ \- Déjame cumplir con mi deber... ¿De acuerdo?

 _Y,_ _sin esperar respuesta alguna_ _, volvió a apropiarse de los labios del ojiazul con una_ _pasión_ _abrumadora._

 _Lentamente deslizó sus manos hacia el pantalón del contrario_ _y c_ _on cuidado_ _lo_ _s_ _desabrochó._ _Se_ _deshizo de ellos en un santiamén, dejando expuesta_ _la_ _húmeda_ _ropa interior_ _escond_ _ida_ _bajo estos_ _._ _Por sobre_ _esta_ _, acarició con suavidad la erección de Nagisa, el cual solo se limitó a soltar un pequeño quejido de sorpresa._

 _Seguidamente se deshizo_ _de aquella prenda_ _, dejando a_ _l ojiazul_ _completamente desnudo ante él._ _Nagisa_ _s_ _e sonrojó con fiereza, aferrándose_ _fuertemente_ _a las sábana_ _s_ _y tratando de esconder su rostro, aunque sin mucho éxito._

 _Por su parte, Karma terminó de desnudarse. Mientras Nagisa observaba atontado aquel fornido físico, perteneciente a su pareja._

 **.-.-.**

 _Distraídamente, el pelirrojo rebuscó en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche, terminando por sacar dos objetos: Un preservativo y un pote de lubricante._

-Nagisa... - _ronroneó sugestivo_ \- ¿Listo?

 _El peliceleste asintió abochornado._

 _Karma se ubicó entre las piernas de su pareja, quien se aferraba fuertemente a él. Rápidamente encontró la entrada del ojiazul y, no sin antes embadurnarlo con lubricante, deslizó un primer dedo a través de ella._

 _Nagisa gritó, sorprendido por el resbaloso intruso que se movía en su interior. Aunque se sentía extraño, no negaría que era bastante placentero._

 **.-.-.**

 _Una vez ya hubo adentrado tres de sus dedos, Karma decidió que el momento había llegado. Levantando ligeramente la cadera de su pareja, guió su propio miembro hacia la entrada de esta y lo penetró con lentitud._

-¡Ahh! ¡K-Karma...!- _se quejó Nagisa._

 _El peliceleste temblaba, aferrando_ _fuertemente_ _el cuello de su novio._

-Tranquilo, tendré cuidado- _lo tranquilizó el ojidorado._

 _Ya estando completamente dentro, Karma esperó a que Nagisa se acostumbrase un poco antes de comenzar a moverse. Cosa que le costó horrores, teniendo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad en ello, para así no hacerle daño al ojiazul._

 _Una vez ya relajado, Nagisa le dio el okay al pelirrojo, quien comenzó con las embestidas. Al principio fueron lentas y algo torpes. Pero, al cabo se unos minutos, estas se volvieron más rápidas y certeras._

 **.-.-.**

 _Sonidos húmedos y gritos de placer inundaban el cuarto. Todos estos provenientes de aquella pareja, que daba rienda suelta a sus deseos más profundos y lujuriosos._

-¡Karma! ¡Más! ¡Más!- _pedía el peliceleste, su voz se hallaba ronca de tanto gritar._

 _El pelirrojo aumentó aún más el ritmo de las embestidas, procurando golpear aquel punto que volvía loco al ojiazul._

-¡Nagisa! No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más...- _suspiró._

 _Ambos se encontraban cerca del clímax._

 _Y así fue como, entre gritos y jadeos, terminaron por correrse, acabando casi a la vez._

 **.-.-.**

 _La pareja cayó rendida sobre la cama. Respirando pesadamente, entre jadeos._

 _Ni bien pudieron levantarse, se limpiaron y vistieron. Preparándose para irse a dormir._

-Eso fue... Increíble- _afirmó Nagisa._

-Definitivamente lo fue- _concordó Karma._

 **o-*-o**

 _ **Y así, acurrucados el uno junto al otro, se rindieron ante el cansancio y se hundieron en el mundo de los sueños...**_

 **o-*-o**

 _ **(Capítulo 14)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí :D**

 **Lamento haberme retrasado en actualizar. Estoy teniendo una época complicada, muchas pruebas, tareas, trabajos, me dejan exhausta T-T**

 **Si quieres puedes dejarme tu comentario, idea, recomendación, sugerencia, etc. en forma de review.**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **O _~*~_ O**

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el décimo-sexto capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho!**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes, ni la imagen de portada me pertenecen.)**

 **Aviso: Puede que a lo largo de esta historia los personajes queden un poco OoC, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 15)**_

 **AU**

 _ **PoV Karma:**_

 _Puede que esté exagerando, pero he sentido que estos últimos días Nagisa ha estado actuando de forma algo paranoica. Él afirma que nada le pasa, pero aún así tengo mis dudas._

 _Me lo he encontrado, ya en numerosas ocasiones, hablando solo con tono nervioso y actitud sospechosa._

 _Realmente me preocupa y, aunque no pienso admitirlo en voz alta, tengo miedo de que algo malo le esté sucediendo._

 **o-*-o**

 _ **PoV Nagisa:**_

 _Insomnio, otra vez. ¿¡Acaso no pueden dejarme dormir en paz!?_

 _No quiero despertar a Karma, no quiero darle más motivos para preocuparlo, ya bastante con sus sospechas. Así que vuelvo a acurrucarme entre las mantas, intentando ignorar (sin mucho éxito que digamos) la fuente de mi mal sueño._

 **o-*-o**

 _ **PoV Karma:**_

 _Un sueño. Un muy extraño sueño._

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, completamente desiertas. Los edificios, las casas y tiendas, todas las luces apagadas.

Hacía frío, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises. Se acercaba una tormenta.

El viento helado azotaba mi piel desnuda sin piedad, congelando mi cuerpo lentamente. No tenía nada con lo que cubrirme.

Corría. Corría sin ningún destino en concreto. Solo quería ayuda.

Atravesé numerosas calles y avenidas, los semáforos titilaban y cambiaban de color. Rodeé un parque, las hamacas se mecían con el viento, dándole un aspecto fantasmal.

Todo estaba completamente vacío. Pero aún así seguía corriendo, con la esperanza de encontrar algún lugar donde poder refugiarme.

Estaba exhausto. Me pesaban las piernas y se me dificultaba respirar. Sentía que iba a desplomarme allí mismo.

Pero entonces escucho algo: un grito desgarrador.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Otro grito. Volteo y miro a mi alrededor, pero no veo a nadie.

" _ **¿Quien grita?"** Quiero preguntar, mas sé que nadie contestará._

Vuelvo a escucharlo, otro agónico grito. Desesperado, observo a mi alrededor, buscando la fuente de aquel sonido. Nada.

 **o-*-o**

 _Sobresaltado, me desperté. Los_ _estruendosos_ _gritos aún seguían frescos en mi memoria,_ _resonando en mi cabeza._

 _Otro_ _grito,_ _esta_ _más_ _parecido a un gemido de fastidio,_ _re_ _tumba_ _ba_ _en la habitación_ _._

 _Preocupado, m_ _e volteo a ver a Nagisa,_ _e_ _ste tembla_ _ba_ _aterrorizado._

 **¿Acaso él era quién gritaba?**

-¿Nagisa-kun?- _susurro en su oído_ \- ¿Estás bien?

 _Está bien, sé que esa era una pregunta bastante estúpida, obviamente no estaba bien. Pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió._

-Karma...

 _Voltea a verme. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera pasado largos ratos llorando. Pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas brotaban de aquellos bellos ojos y caían por sus mejillas. Esa visión me partió el alma._

-Nagisa... ¿Qué sucede?- _pregunté con toda la dulzura que me fue posible._

-Los espíritus... Me acechan...- _susurró entre sollozos_ \- Ni siquiera me dejan descansar...

 _Suspiro,_ _algo más aliviado._ _¿Así que por eso estaba actuando tan raro últimamente?_

-Ven.- _le digo, extendiendo mis brazos en su dirección._

 _Nagisa se acurruca en mi pecho, aferrándose tembloroso a él. Acaricio sus suaves cabellos, a modo tranquilizador._

 **o-*-o**

 _ **PoV Nagisa:**_

-¿Qué espíritus?- _cuestion_ _ó_ _mi amado pelirrojo_ _,_ _una vez me hube calmado._

-Terasaka, Takuchi, el señor "acosador-debilucho" y Takaoka...- _dij_ _e_ _, con la voz_ _todavía_ _algo_ _entrecortada._

 _M_ _e estrujó aún más entre sus brazos, con ademán protector._

-Tranquilo, mientras esté aquí contigo te protegeré- _sus dulces palabras lograron sacarme una sonrisa._

-Si, confío en ti...- _confesé antes de caer rendid_ _o_ _ante el sueño._

 **o-*-o**

 _ **Pov Karma:**_

 _Una vez Nagisa ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, me encaré de frente a los espíritus (o, más bien, a donde creía que estaban estos):_

-¡Ustedes! Sé que están aquí. Déjense ver.

 _Los mencionados, aparecieron ante mí. Sus rostros expresaban burla y superioridad. El tan solo verlos me sacaba de mis casillas._

-¿Y bien? ¿Me explicarán que ocurre?- _cuestioné con impaciencia._

-¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?- _Takuchi fue el primero en hablar_ \- No es de tu incumbencia.

 _Poco a poco, estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba._

-Con qué no es de mi incumbencia...- _mascullé irritado_ \- ¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia!

 _A pesar de saber que no podría hacerles daño, los espíritus parecían estar un tanto asustados de la expresión reflejada en mi rostro._

-Además, tu no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.- _dijo Terasaka_ _intentando_ _ocultar su_ _nerviosismo_ \- Tu eres tan solo un simple humano más...

 _Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso._

" _ **Ya verán de lo que es capaz este simple humano más..."**_

 **o-*-o**

 _ **Pov Nagisa:**_

 _Me estiré perezosamente. Hacía días que no dormía tan bien. Y todo se debía a Karma._

 _El susodicho no se hallaba en la habitación, supuse que ya se habría levantado._

 _Con cierta mala gana, me levanté y caminé rumbo al comedor. Y allí me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrarme, no solo a Karma, sino que también el los espíritus que, hasta esa noche, me habían estado haciendo la vida imposible._

-¡Oh! Nagisa-kun, buenos días- _saludó Karma con una sonrisa._

-Buenos días...- _miré nerviosamente hacia otro lado._

 _Karma pareció comprender el motivo de mi actitud. Me dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad._

-Tranquilo, ellos no están aquí para molestarte.

 _Lo miré incrédulo. ¿Acaso él también los veía? Bueno, algo así ya había ocurrido antes, con Koro-sensei y Kayano (a los cuales, por algún motivo que desconocía, no había vuelto a ver desde hace unos días)._

-Es más,- _prosiguió el pelirrojo_ \- están aquí para decirte algo ¿Chicos?

 _Los espíritus me encararon y, con serias expresiones, exclamaron:_

-¡Lo sentimos! ¡Prometemos nunca más volver a comportarnos de esa manera!

 _Ehhh... ¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar? ¿Estoy alucinando o acaso ellos acaban de disculparse?_

 _Mi rostro era todo un poema a la confusión. Y ¿cómo no serlo? con aquel cambio de actitud tan repentino._

 **o-*-o**

-Jejeje ¿sorprendido?- _preguntó Karma,_ _una vez los espíritus hubieron desaparecido._

-Mucho...

 _El ojidorado se me acercó con lentitud y, depositando sus manos en mis sonrojadas mejillas, terminó por unir nuestros labios._

-Gracias...- _suspiré en medio del beso._

-No hay de qué- _contestó complacido._

 _Aún hoy, el pelirrojo se niega rotundamente a explicarme que fue lo que sucedió entre él y mis agresores. Algún día lo haré confesar..._

 **o-*-o**

 _Karma nunca dejaría de sorprenderme. Esa manera tan suya de cambiar de actitud dependiendo de las circunstancias, siempre era curioso de ver. Feliz, enojado, manipulador, serio, arrogante, tierno... podría pasarme horas y horas enumerándolas._

 **oO-*-Oo**

 _ **Supongo que la única manera de describirlo**_

 _ **sería decir que es... simplemente Karma**_

 **oO-*-Oo**

 _ **(Capítulo 15)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho! :D**

 **Si tienes alguna sugerencia, idea, recomendación, opinión o simplemente un comentario, puedes dejarlo en forma de review. Estaré feliz de leerlo ;)**

 **Nos estamos aproximando al final de esta historia, le quedarán más o menos unos 3 capítulos (4 a lo sumo).**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **O _~*~_ O**

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el décimo-séptimo capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes, ni la imagen de portada me pertenecen.)**

 **Aviso: Puede que a lo largo de esta historia los personajes queden un poco OoC, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 16)**_

 **AU**

 **PoV Narrador:**

 _El tiempo sí que vuela ¿Verdad?_

 _Y pensar que hace apenas unos años, estos jóvenes eran apenas unos conocidos, y ahora hasta casados están._

 _Tal vez se pregunten como es que todo sucedió. Y es por eso que estoy aquí, para contarles esto y mucho más._

 _ **Supongo que comenzaré con la propuesta de matrimonio...**_

* * *

 _Era una bella tarde de primavera. Las flores se lucían por todos lados, cubriendo cada rincón con sus brillantes colores._

 _Nuestra querida pareja paseaba sonriente por las concurridas calles de la ciudad. Habían crecido mucho desde la última vez. Karma se había vuelto un exitoso empresario, en una de las compañías más grandes del país. Mientras que Nagisa se graduó como profesor de idiomas y ahora daba clases en una prestigiosa universidad._

 _Hace no mucho, se mudaron a una nueva casa a las afueras de Tokio. Si bien no era la mejor de las casas, ni la más grande, ellos estaban encantados con esta. Su ubicación era excepcional, cerca de allí había un gran bosque, pero tampoco se hallaba muy lejos de la ciudad. Era una zona muy silenciosa, casi ni tenían vecinos._

 _Ese día en particular, el paisaje era especialmente bello. Los dorados rayos del sol se reflejaban en los charcos que la lluvia matinal había dejado detrás. Había sido el primer día soleado luego de toda una semana de fuertes tormentas, por lo que todo el mundo aprovechaba del cálido clima para salir a pasear._

 **-o-**

 **PoV Karma:**

 _¡Al fin! El día había llegado, el día que tanto había estado esperando... ¡Hoy finalmente le pediría matrimonio a Nagisa! (luego de ya varios, quizás demasiados, intentos fallidos)._

 _Ya tengo todo planeado, nada puede salir mal el día de hoy. Todo debe de ser perfecto._

 **-o-**

 **PoV Nagisa:**

 _¿Soy yo o Karma está de especial buen humor hoy?_

 _Mmm... Me pregunto qué se traerá entre manos..._

 **-o-**

 **PoV Narrador:**

 _Primero que todo, se dirigieron al cine, donde verían el estreno de una nueva película de acción. De la cual pudieron disfrutar desde los mejores asientos de la sala (cortesía de Karma)._

 _Nagisa no cabía en sí de la emoción. No paró de agradecerle a Karma durante toda la función. Y este no paraba de decirle que no se preocupara y tan solo disfrutara de la película._

 _Luego, fueron a cenar a un lujoso restaurante. Donde se atascaron a base de deliciosa (y bastante cara, cabe decir) comida. Al ojiazul casi le da un infarto al ver el importe a pagar, mientras que el pelirrojo solo se limitó a entregar el dinero correspondiente, ya se lamentaría luego._

 _Mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, Karma decidió poner en marcha su plan:_

-Oye, Nagisa.- _dijo el ojidorado, llamando su atención_ \- ¿Antes de volver, podríamos pasar por un lugar?

-Claro, pero ¿Qué lugar?

-Ya verás...

 _Y así se abrieron paso al bosque por entre los árboles. El peliceleste no paraba de preguntar a dónde se dirigían, siendo totalmente ignorado por el contrario._

 _Luego de una corta caminata, llegaron a un gran lago. En su superficie podía verse reflejado todo el firmamento, dándole un aspecto irreal, casi fantástico. La luna brillaba alta en el cielo, iluminándolos con su tenue luz. Por sobre sus cabezas, las copas de los árboles se mecían delicadamente con el viento._

 _Karma se había ocupado de acomodar por todo el contorno del lago una incontable cantidad de velas, que esparcían su cálida luz por todo el lugar (aún hoy es todo un misterio el cuándo y cómo pudo hacer el pelirrojo para encender todas aquellas velas)._

-Esto es...¡Hermoso!- _exclamó asombrado Nagisa, dedicándo_ _le_ _una_ _radiante_ _sonrisa_ _a Karma._

 _Sus ojos brillaban con_ _desbordante alegría y entusiasmo, no dejaba de sonreír. Era una expresión muy tierna._

-Nagisa...- _lo llamó el pelirrojo con sutileza_ \- Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué sucede?- _cuestionó con aún esa embobada sonrisa en su rostro._

 **.oO-Oo.  
**

 _Karma, tomando las manos de su acompañante, se arrodilló ante Nagisa, quien lo observaba con una mezcla de inocencia y confusión._

 **PoV Karma:**

-De acuerdo.- _carraspeé_ \- Nagisa, hemos estado saliendo juntos desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Ha habido peleas, tontas quizás, pero peleas al fin y al cabo. Mas, aún con ellas, hemos sabido salir adelante, perdonarnos y aceptar nuestras diferencias.- _le dediqué una suave sonrisa_ \- Es por eso y mucho más que estoy aquí hoy, con el fin de preguntarte, de una vez por todas, si tu estarías dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, a apoyarme tanto como yo te apoyo, a nunca traicionarme al igual que yo nunca te traicionaré y a ser feliz junto a mi... **Nagisa Shiota, t** **ú** **¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?** _\- dije por fin, ofreciéndole el delicado anillo que llevaba conmigo._

 **P** **ov Narrador:**

 _Me sería imposible describir la cara que puso Nagisa en aquel preciso momento, pero puedo asegurar que era todo un encanto..._

 _El peliceleste no sabía que contestar, se había quedado literalmente con la boca abierta. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de absoluta felicidad. Tan solo pudo caer de rodillas y abrazar a Karma con fuerza. Las palabras simplemente no salían de su garganta, se quedaban atascadas._

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un si?- _consultó el ojidorado._

 _Nagisa asintió,_ _aún aturdido._

-Fiuuuu...- _suspiró, aliviado_ \- Me alegro, por un momento creí que me rechazarías.

-¡Eso nunca!- _logró exclamar el ojiazul, saliendo al fin del shock._

 _Y ahí permanecieron (por quien sabe cuanto tiempo), abrazados, llenos de promesas, felices..._

* * *

 _No pasó mucho tiempo, tan solo un par de (muy estresantes) meses._

 _El día en el que ambos jóvenes unirían sus vidas, sus futuros, finalmente había llegado._

 _Aquel día por el que el peliceleste había sacrificado noches enteras de sueño con el fin de que todo fuera perfecto. El ojidorado no dejaba de burlarse de él, diciendo que parecía una de esas novias obsesivas que aparecían en las películas._

 _Ya todo estaba planeado, el salón, los invitados, el cura, los trajes: todo._

 _La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en una pequeña iglesia en las cercanías. Apenas habían invitado a un par de familiares, algunos amigos y compañeros del trabajo y, por supuesto, a Koro-sensei._

 **PoV Nagisa:**

 _Todo fue según lo planeado. La entrada, el camino al altar, lugar donde se hallaba mi prometido *chillidos de fangirl*, Karma._

 _Nuestros impecables trajes, el suyo negro, el mio blanco. Adornados con una inocente flor sobre nuestro corazón._

 _Aún recuerdo las palabras del cura, discurso que daría lugar a uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida: El intercambio de votos._

 _Karma fue el primero:_

" _ **Nagisa: Como pasa el tiempo ¿verdad? ¿Por cuánto tiempo hemos estado saliendo? Aún tengo problemas para recordarlo** *risas*. **El tiempo vuela cuando estoy a tu lado, pasa demasiado rápido...**_

 _ **Pero, sin duda, prefiero esta rapidez a aquella lentitud con la que solían pasar mis días antes de conocerte. Era siempre la misma y monótona rutina, sin nada en particular. Pero entonces apareciste tu, o más bien me di cuenta de tu existencia** *más risas* **. Al ver tu sonrisa, supe que no podría vivir otro día más sin ella.**_

 _ **Por eso estoy aquí, con el fin de ofrecerte mi vida, siempre en cuando tú me ofrezcas la tuya a cambio..."**_

 _Un par de pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas al oír su voz, pronunciando aquellas dulces palabras. Karma podía ser bien cursi si se lo proponía..._

 _Luego llegó mi turno:_

" _ **Karma, puede que mis palabras no causen el mismo efecto que las tuyas causaron en mí. Pero, aún si es así, quiero que sepas que te las dedico con y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón:**_

 _ **Alguna vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, alguien me dijo:**_ **[** **No todo en la vida serán sonrisas, también habrá desgracias, arrepentimiento y temor. Pero, nada de eso importará siempre que la persona indicada las atraviese junto a ti.]** _(pude como mi padre casi se ahoga al oír aquellas palabras, palabras que él mismo había pronunciado para mí años atrás)._

 _ **Ahora, creo comprender el significado de aquella frase: No importa todo por lo que tenga que pasar, mientras tu estés junto a mí para apoyarme y ayudarme a continuar, ese dolor habrá valido la pena completamente.**_

 _ **Así que, solo te pediré una cosa: Acompáñame, ahora y en el futuro, sin importar que las circunstancias sean malas o buenas, dejando de lado las peleas y desacuerdos, por favor Acompáñame."**_

 _Una gran sorpresa me llevé al levantar el rostro y mirar a Karma: ¡Estaba llorando! ¡Karma estaba llorando!_

-Y tú decías que lo mio era emotivo...- _susurró con una sonrisa, mientras secaba sus lágrimas_ _con la manga de su saco._

 _ **Sin duda fue una boda increíble...**_

* * *

 **PoV Narrador:**

 _Y, si damos otro salto en el tiempo, nos encontraremos con otro memorable recuerdo: **la adopción de su hijo**. _

**o-*-o**

 _Pasaron varios años desde de la boda y, luego de incontables charlas y discusiones, llegaron a una conclusión: iban a adoptar a un niño._

 _Razón por la cuál se dirigieron al orfanato "El refugio de la familia" (por recomendación de Koro-sensei). Este era conocido por ser el orfanato más respetuoso y cuidadoso con los niños de todo Tokio. Dirigido por la amable Aguri Yukimura, ex-profesora de preparatoria con un amor especial por los niños._

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Karma:**

 _Nos paseamos por los pasillos del orfanato, observando jugar a los niños. Parecían divertirse, sus sonrisas los delataban._

 _Pero entonces algo llamó mi atención: Un pequeño niño jugando con algunos tornillos, tuercas y otras piezas (cuyos nombres desconozco), parecía estar armando algo._

 _Me le acerqué silenciosamente. Y grande fue la sorpresa que me llevé al ver lo que estaba construyendo: era algo similar a un auto de carreras en miniatura, con control remoto y todo. Era impresionante._

 _El pequeño advirtió mi presencia y se volteó a observarme. Su cabello era de un blanco resplandeciente y sus ojos parecían ser de oro. Debía de tener unos siete u ocho años._

 _Mantenía una expresión seria y reservada, me estudiaba en silencio._

-¿Quién es usted?- _cuestionó._

-Mi nombre es Karma- _respondí_ -. ¿Y el tuyo?

 _El pequeño meditó su respuesta durante unos segundos, para luego contestar:_

-Itona.

 **Pov Narrador:**

 _Aguri les contó un poco acerca de aquel niño que tanto había llamado la atención de Karma._

 _Su nombre era Itona Horibe, fue abandonado por sus padres cuando este apenas tenía 3 años. No hablaba mucho, solía mantenerse más bien callado. Los demás chicos le tenían cierto miedo, ya que corría el rumor de que podía ver fantasmas._

 _Este último detalle alertó a Nagisa. "¿Acaso ese niño es como yo?", no dejaba de preguntarse._

 **o-*-o**

 _Lo siguiente que hicieron fue hablar con Itona. Este parecía tener un especial don para la robótica, cosa que les llamó la atención._

 _Puede que fuera un poco frío, pero no dejaba de ser un niño, por lo que no podía evitar reírse por los constantes chistes de la pareja._

 _Sin apenas hablarlo entre ellos, ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: **Querían adoptar** **lo.**_

 **o-*-o**

 _Y así fue como, luego de largos ratos haciendo el papeleo, consiguieron su objetivo._

 _El pequeño parecía encantado con su nueva familia. Porque, si bien no era lo que se consideraría una familia "normal", realmente le agradaba sus formas de ser tan distintas, casi opuestas, pero que aún así se querían con locura._

 **o-*-o**

 _Al final resultó ser cierta la advertencia de Aguri, Itona verdaderamente podía ver a los espíritus, igual que Nagisa. Esto lo descubrieron ni bien llegaron a casa, cuando fueron recibidos por Koro-sensei, el pequeño se alarmó y empezó a hacer incontables preguntas._

 _Luego de una larga charla sobre el tema, el albino pudo comprender tanto su situación como la de su nueva familia. Pero extrañamente no se asustó, incluso se sintió aliviado al saber que no era el único que podía distinguir a estos seres._

 **o-*-o**

 _Ahora que su familia había crecido, la joven pareja disfrutaba de su vida tranquilamente. O bueno, casi..._

 _Porque ellos, a pesar de mantener una vida públicamente corriente, ellos no habían abandonado su antiguo empleo:_

 **.**

 _ **El asesinato...**_

 **.**

 _ **(Capítulo 16)**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero mi inspiración a estado por los suelo. Aún así, di lo mejor de mí al escribir este capítulo (nunca publicaría algo con lo que no estoy conforme).**

 **Cualquier comentario, idea, opinión, error, aporte, etc. es bienvenido!**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **PD: ¿Soy yo o tenía guardado el capítulo y no lo publiqué?... Ups :P**


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **O _~*~_ O**

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el décimo-octavo capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa :D**

 **Gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

 **Espero que les guste mucho.**

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes,**

 **ni la imagen de portada me pertenecen.)**

* * *

 **Aviso: Puede que a lo largo de esta historia los personajes queden un poco OoC, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 17)**_

 **AU**

"Para completar su misión, su última misión, deberán infiltrarse en el cuartel secreto de aquel que se hace llamar **Dios de la Muerte.**

Creo hacerme una idea de quién puede ser este ser este impostor, aunque no estoy del todo seguro.

Lo que deberán hacer es encontrarlo y darle su merecido... enséñenle que **Nadie** puede tomar mi lugar así como así..."

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Nagisa:**

 _Esas fueron las palabras de Koro-sensei. Nuestra última misión... Eso me sonaba extraño, dudo que alguna vez pueda acostumbrarme a aquellas simples (pero muy significativas) palabras._

Me pregunto a que se refería con eso de última misión...

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Narrador:**

 _La pareja paseaba disimuladamente por los alrededores de aquella (muy bien escondida) fábrica. No querían llamar la atención de su víctima, aunque estaban casi totalmente seguros de que este ya había advertido su presencia._

 _Enfrascados en sus personajes, caminaban sin rumbo fijo por las cercanías, hablando de temas triviales. Simplemente debían de ganar algo de tiempo, mientras esperaban por la señal._

 _Y allí la vieron: Koro-sensei reveló su presencia justo delante de una de las tantas cámaras de seguridad, creando un punto ciego._

 _Aprovechando aquella oportunidad, se colaron a las instalaciones por una de las puertas de servicio._

 _Recorrieron con gran rapidez los silenciosos pasillos. Aquel lugar era más grande de lo que podía parecer desde fuera. Era todo un laberinto pero, aún así, lograron llegar a su destino sin (sorprendentemente) problema alguno: **la sala de control**. _

_Allí desactivaron las cámaras de vigilancia, disminuyendo así el riesgo de ser sorprendidos por el enemigo._

 _Era extraño, no había nadie vigilándolas. ¿Acaso era a propósito o solo era un simple descuido? Eso les resultaba sospechoso._

 **o-*-o**

 _Cumplido su objetivo, se encaminaron hacia el piso inferior. Allí se suponía que encontrarían a su víctima._

 _La atmósfera de aquellos oscuros pasillos les ponía la piel de gallina. El ambiente frío y húmedo no ayudaba para nada. Las lámparas les brindaban una tenue luz, apenas capaz de iluminar el camino que tenían por delante._

 _Revisaron multitud de salas, todas vacías y polvorientas. Lo único que lograron encontrar allí fueron poco más que un par de cajas que, aparentemente, no contenían nada relevante._

 _Aún así, continuaron con su sigiloso recorrido a través de aquellos siniestros pasillos. Con la esperanza de encontrar y acabar rápidamente con su objetivo, para así poder interrogar a Koro-sensei sobre un par de cosas..._

 **o-*-o**

 _El primer ataque casi los toma desprevenidos, una bala pasó silbando a tan solo unos centímetros de sus rostros._

 _Se volvieron en dirección de aquel ataque, y allí lo vieron a él, aquel que se hacía llamar "Shinigami-sama", su supuesta víctima._

 _No habían podido advertir su presencia, parecía ser muy cauteloso. Fácilmente podría haberlos matado y ellos ni cuenta se daban._

-Con que intrusos...- _masculló_ _con_ _irrita_ _ción_ _._

 _A simple vista no parecía ser nada peligroso, su apariencia era la de una persona amable: su cabello era de un gris ceniciento; sus expresivos ojos eran color miel; de facciones suaves, casi femeninas; pero su boca curvada en una mueca de desagrado rompía con aquella armonía, otorgándole un aura desquiciada bastante peculiar._

 _Alertas, se prepararon para un posible siguiente ataque. Aunque este no parecía querer llegar._

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?- _cuestionó molesto._

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que decírtelo?- _respond_ _ió Karma, algo_ _dudoso._

-¿Será porque se infiltraron en una zona de **MÍ** propiedad?- _contestó, irónico._

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Nagisa:**

 _Su expresión_ _..._ _no me gustaba, me transmitía una sensación de inquietud,_ _me sentía_ _intranqui_ _lo_ _._

 _E_ _n un movimiento casi instintivo, empuñé uno de mis cuchillos. Sostuve el arma en alto, listo para cualquier ataque_ _del contrario_ _. Karma imitó_ _mis movimientos_ _y se posicionó a mi lado_ _._

" _Shinigami-sama" desenvainó una daga de un corroído metal. Listo para lanzarse a la batalla._

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Narrador:**

 _Su batalla se convirtió en un difuso revoltijo de manchas de colores. La velocidad de sus movimientos hacía imposible la vista. Cuchillazo por aquí, chuchizado por allá; era difícil de saber quien los lanzaba. Algún que otro puñetazo o patada impactaba contra el cuerpo de su adversario, haciéndolo retroceder, aunque no bajar la guardia._

 _Nagisa, en algún momento del encuentro, se había escabullido hasta situarse justo detrás de "Shinigami-sama", quien estaba demasiado ocupado enfrentándose a los múltiples ataques de Karma como para preocuparse por otra cosa._

 _Tomando impulso, cargó contra él a toda velocidad. Aferrando con fuerza su cuchillo, lo hundió en su espalda. "Shinigami-sama" soltó un quejido de dolor y ,volteándose, lo encaró._

 _En un rápido e impredecible movimiento, el peligris clavó su daga en el brazo izquierdo de Nagisa; para luego caer al suelo, mientras se desangraba lentamente._

 _El peliazul lanzó un grito ahogado, sangre de un brillante tono carmesí brotaba en cantidades desmesuradas desde el corte en su hombro, resbalando por su brazo hasta tocar el suelo._

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Nagisa:**

 _Qué sucedió luego de eso no lo recuerdo muy bien, todo está borroso en mi mente._

 _Lo último que recuerdo es al cuerpo de "Shinigami-sama" tirado en el suelo, rodeado de un mar de sangre proveniente de su cuerpo; luego todo se vuelve confuso._

 _Esa mañana desperté recostado en la camilla de un hospital, con el brazo izquierdo enyesado. Itona dormitaba recostado en uno de los sillones que había en la sala, Karma se hallaba a sentado a su lado, su expresión era de preocupación._

 _Con un ritmo pausado y cauteloso, me desprendí de las mantas que cubrían mi cuerpo y me puse de pie. Podía oírse el repiqueteo de mis pasos sobre la fría cerámica del suelo mientras me iba acercando al pelirrojo._

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Karma:**

 _Observé en silencio como Nagisa se me acercaba, mientras reprimía mis ganas de llorar. No por tristeza, sino de alivio._

-¡Buenos días Karma!- _canturreó el ojiazul._

-Buenos días ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Algo confundido...- _se acomodó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro._

-Has estado inconsciente por dos días completos, el daño fue mucho más grave de lo que creían...- _expliqué._

-¿¡Estuve inconsciente durante dos días!?- _gritó sorprendido._

 _El griterío consiguió despertar al pequeño Itona, quien,_ _aún algo_ _soñoliento, se desperezó_ _a mi lado_ _._

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Itona:**

-¿Papá Nagisa? ¡Estás despierto!- _exclam_ _é sorprendido._

-¡Itona!- _Nagisa corrió a abrazarme-_ ¿Cómo has estado?

-Preocupado por ti,- esbocé _una pequeña sonrisa_ \- aunque no tanto como papá Karma.- _aclaré, señalando al_ _susodicho_ _._

 _E_ _l mencionado solo se limitó a sonrojarse y a desviar la mirada._

-¡Karma!- _ahora era el pelirrojo quien se hallaba atrapado entre los brazos de Nagisa._

 _Su actitud, la manera en la que se trat_ _a_ _n, me resulta muy tierna._ _Puede notarse_ _a leguas_ _el gran cariño que se tienen el uno al otro._

 _S_ _upongo que soy_ _ **afortunado**_ _al tener una familia como ellos..._

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Narrador:**

 _Luego de unos largos días en cama y de incontables y exhaustivos estudios, finalmente dieron de alta a Nagisa del hospital; aunque este todavía debería de tener el brazo enyesado durante un par de semanas más._

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Koro-sensei:**

 ** _El momento ha llegado, debo decirles la verdad._**

 _ **Pronto llegará el momento,**_

 _ **y deberé de partir.**_

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 17)**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Se acerca el final! T-T**

 **Me gustaría saber que opinas; puedes dejar tu opinión, recomendación, error encontrado, aporte, etc. en los comentarios.**

 **Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	19. FINAL

_**Mi maestro es un fantasma**_

 **O _~*~_ O**

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de este fanfic KarmaXNagisa TT-TT**

 **Muchísimas gracias a _Hime-chan Natsumi_ por la idea :D**

* * *

 **(Ni Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, ni sus personajes, ni la imagen de portada me pertenecen.)**

 **Aviso: Puede que a lo largo de esta historia los personajes queden un poco OoC, lo siento por eso. **

**Espero que les guste mucho :)**

* * *

 _ **(Capítulo 18)**_

 **AU**

" _El momento ha llegado, debo decirles la verdad._

 _Ya casi no hay tiempo._

 _Pronto llegará el momento, y deberé de partir."_

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Nagisa:**

 _Koro-sensei nos ha convocado a una reunión de "gran importancia". Ahora mismo nos hallamos sentados Karma y yo frente a frente con él; Itona se encuentra en la escuela._

–De acuerdo,- _dijo, llamando nuestra atención_ \- los he traído para explicarles, de una vez por todas, el porque de todo lo que ha sucedido desde que el momento en el que nos conocimos.

 _Impaciente, lo aliento a continuar. Deseaba, no, mas bien necesitaba saber la verdad. Las mentiras y escusas ya no alcanzaban para saciar mi curiosidad._

–Primero que todo, les contaré sobre el como es que llegué a ser lo que soy en estos momentos.- _aclarándose la garganta, se dispuso a proseguir_ \- Desde que tengo consciencia, tuve en claro que es lo que me depararía el futuro. Estaba destinado a seguir ese camino: iba a convertirme en un asesino, en el más brillante de todos. A lo largo de toda mi vida, viví de aquel empleo; era bastante conveniente. Poco a poco, comencé a hacerme más y más conocido, volviéndome un ser temido por muchos, pero admirado por otros tantos. Entre estos últimos, se encontraba cierta persona que ya han conocido con anterioridad ¿saben de quién hablo?- _inquirió._

–¿Acaso es... del **falso Shinigami-sama**?- _propuse, algo dubitativo._

–¡Correcto!- _afirmó sonriente-_ Aquel a quien ustedes conocen bajo el nombre de "el falso Shinigami-sama", fue durante mucho tiempo uno de mis alumnos, tal y como ustedes lo son ahora.

 _Lo observamos sorprendidos, incrédulos._

" _¿Koro-sensei había tenido más alumnos además de nosotros?"_

–Aunque las cosas no salieron tal y como lo tenía previsto...- _prosiguió contándonos_ \- Lo conocí en una de mis misiones, durante la cual precisé de matar a su padre. Al contrario de lo que muchos esperarían, el chico no parecía temerme en lo absoluto; sino que hasta se le veía fascinado con mi empleo. Insistió muchísimo para que lo aceptase como aprendiz; y sin otra alternativa conveniente, y con algo de curiosidad al respecto, consentí a su petición, volviéndome su tutor.- _realizó una breve pausa, para luego continuar_ \- Nosotros… no manteníamos una muy buena relación, yo era demasiado exigente y no solía escuchar a sus peticiones. Eso causó que, luego de varios años de aprendizaje, él terminara traicionándome.

 _Lo miramos, confundidos. ¿Él, un mal profesor? Sonaba como una mala broma._

–Él me traicionó,- _siguió contando Koro-sensei,_ _algo nostálgico_ \- les informó a la policía sobre el lugar de mi próxima misión; para que así pudieran capturarme. Y así sucedió: me tendieron una emboscada de la que no me pude salvar, terminando por morir atravesado por cientos de balas que me tomaron de imprevisto.

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Koro-sensei:**

 _A pesar de haber pasado tantos años desde entonces, aún puedo recordarlo como si hubiese sucedido ayer mismo…_

* * *

 _ **-*- Flashback -*-**_

 _Me desperté sobresaltado. Observé a mi alrededor, desorientado. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un jardín inmenso, flores de brillantes colores se lucían por doquier, soplaba una sutil brisa veraniega._ "¿Dónde me encuentro?" _me preguntaba._

 _De repente, oigo un sonido que capta mi atención: parecía una voz, me estaba llamando. Me volteo curioso en su dirección y, a la distancia, alcanzo a ver a un hombre mayor sentado en un banco frente a una gran fuente de piedra; este, al darse cuenta de que me había percatado de su presencia, me hace señas con una mano, indicándome que me acercase. Con precavidos pasos, avanzo hacia donde se hallaba sentado._

 _Ya más cerca, lo observo detenidamente. Era un hombre de unos ¿70-80 años? (o al menos eso aparentaba a simple vista) de aspecto descuidado: cabellos canos salían disparados de su cabeza en todas direcciones, ojos de un gris casi blanco, piel levemente bronceada, vestía una ¿bata de baño? arrugada y descolorida._

 _Me siento a su lado, sin dejar de observarlo._

–¿Dónde estamos?- _cuestiono impaciente, él voltea a verme, dedicándome una sonrisa: "le faltaban varios de sus dientes superiores" noté._

–Este lugar está en todos lados, pero a la vez no está en ninguno; tampoco es como si lo necesitase…- _suspiró con cansancio_ _y pesadez._

–¿En todos lados pero a la vez en ninguno? ¿Existe algún lugar así?- _de seguro era tan solo otro de esos viejos locos que,_ _sin hogar,_ _duermen en los parques públicos._

–Muchos lo llaman cielo, otros tantos infierno… Aunque no deja de ser el mismo lugar: "el Jardín de Almas", así me gusta llamarlo.

 _ **¿Cielo? ¿Infierno? ¿Jardín de Almas?**_

 _ **¿Acaso estaba muerto?**_

 _Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Una avalancha de recuerdos me asaltó de imprevisto, permitiéndome recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Ahora tenía más sentido._

–Yo… Estoy muerto ¿verdad?

–No hace falta que yo responda a eso, tu mismo sabes la respuesta- _afirmó_ _confiado_ _._

–Pero, ¿qué se supone que hago aquí? ¿Y quién es usted?- _más y más dudas brotaban de mi muy confundido cerebro._

–¿Qué quien soy yo? Soy conocido como "el que juzga a los asesinos",- _suspiró nuevamente-_ nunca terminó de gustarme ese nombre…

–Bueno eso tiene sentido, por eso es que estoy aquí ¿verdad?

 _El hombre asintió._

–Estás aquí para cumplir con tu condena, has matado a mucha gente a lo largo de tu vida ¿puedes recordar a cuantos exactamente?

–Hace mucho que ya perdí la cuenta…

 _De uno de los bolsillos de su desgastada bata sacó un prolijo sobre azul y lo extendió hacia mí, para que lo tomase._

–Aquí está toda la información que necesitarás para tu "misión", será mejor que te esfuerces: No te gustaría saber las consecuencias a las que, en el hipotético caso de que decidas no cumplir, deberás atenerte…

 _Eso fue lo último que oí antes de que mi vista se nublara y todo se volviera negro una vez más._

 _ **-*- Fin del Flashback -*-**_

* * *

 **PoV Narrador:**

–¿Qué había en el sobre?- _preguntó Karma._

–Para pagar por mis malos actos contra la sociedad, debía de realizar una buena acción por otra persona (aún viva).- _explicó el pelinegro_ \- Esa persona eras tú, Nagisa.

 _El ojiazul rió con cierta nostalgia por aquellos tiempos en los que había conocido a Koro-sensei._

–Más precisamente,- _continuó con su explicación_ \- debía de conseguir que fueras feliz, que consiguieras superar tus problemas y encontrar un camino en la vida.

 _Nagisa lo observó entre sorprendido y avergonzado. Se sonrojó levemente._

–Bueno, al principio no me lo tomé muy enserio que digamos e intenté llevarte por el mismo camino que yo había estado recorriendo hasta hace poco tiempo.- _rió apenado_ \- Pero luego me dí cuenta de que tu estabas creando tu propio camino, diferente al mío. Terminaste por enseñarme mucho Nagisa-kun.

–¿Yo? ¿Enseñarte a ti?- _preguntó el confundido peliazul_ \- ¿No sería al revés?

 _Koro-sensei negó con la cabeza. Tardaría demasiado en explicar todo lo que había significado la oportunidad de ver crecer a sus tan queridos alumnos y, lamentablemente, no se hallaba en posesión de aquel tiempo._

 **o-*-o**

 **PoV Nagisa:**

–Crezcan y vivan felices, de verdad que se lo merecen. Debieron de pasar por muchas cosas por mi culpa y ya es momento de que pasen su vida como más lo deseen. Pero, antes de ello, deberán de prometerme una cosa más: **Pase lo que pase y ante cualquier circunstancia posible o imposible, prométanme que permanecerán juntos por y para siempre. Que nada ni nadie rompa con esta bella relación que mantienen. Pues puedo afirmar con toda la seguridad del mundo, que ustedes está** **hechos el uno para el otro…** **¡Ténganlo en mente!**

 _Esas fueron la últimas palabras que escuchamos de parte de Koro-sensei antes de que este se desvaneciera y se fundiera con el aire a su alrededor; dejando atrás un único rastro que podría demostrar que alguna vez había estado allí, en esa sala: aquel pequeño **sobre azul** que su maestro les había enseñado momentos antes de su desaparición._

 _Observé a Karma, quien se hallaba a mi lado. Nos dedicamos una sonrisa complacida, una sonrisa de felicidad._

* * *

 _ **Koro-sensei tenía razón,**_

 _ **Karma y Nagisa estaban hechos el uno para el otro.**_

 _ **¿Y quienes somo nosotros como para contradecirle?**_

* * *

 _ **oO FIN Oo**_

* * *

 **Y aquí concluye esta historia Karmagisa. Nunca había hecho una historia tan larga, fue todo un reto :P  
**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historia! A mí me gustó mucho el escribirla :)  
**

 **Gracias a todos los que la han seguido y disfrutado de sus capítulos! :D**

 **Estaría encantada de leer sus opiniones al respecto, así que no dudes en dejar la tuya en los comentarios ;)**

 _ **Un saludo y hasta la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **P.D : Muy posiblemente comience a subir historias sobre otras de mis OTPs. Ya tengo algunas pensadas 7u7**_


End file.
